It's Going in That Direction
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: Mai is facing her powers as a new latent physic, upping it to a new level. To top it off Mai is having trouble controlling it due to her growing feelings for Naru. Naru noticed his behavior towards Mai, when he over heard a little argument between Mai and Masako in the Case: The Bloodstained Labyrinth. Can they work things out as things begin to get out of hand? M content included.
1. Chapter 1 - Unease

**~I do _Not_ own Ghost hunt.~**

**~But the story line and cases are of my own imagination~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"Mai maybe short tempered but we do need to confront her about it."

A male voice muffled from behind the office door. It wasn't unusual to overhear their conversations about her.

"If she claims how smart she says she is, she'll figure it out on her own."

A familiar voice that annoyed her to no end rang in her ears.

"UNBELIEVABLE! How can you be so rude Naru!?"

She walked in stomping her feet, crossing the others only sparing them small glances.

She shot daggers with her eyes to the narcissistic boss, Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru. An unbelievably rude teenager, that is not only insensitive but a complete anti-social ass. After she felt satisfied with her death glare, she observed the others.

Almost the whole team was gathered at the SPR office, everyone except Masako; A famous TV medium. Not that it bothered Mai that much, seeing as Masako sees Mai as a love rival to Naru. She literally hates breathing the same air, always covering her nose with her Kimono's sleeves.

"Hey Mai, how was school?"

The person who spoke was Tokigawa, a monk. Mai has a found of him seeing as he cares to her when Naru chews out Mai.

"Fine, I passed all my tests by the way."

She directed her words in the direction of her boss.

"Seems I may have underestimated you Mai,"

He said in a monotone voice. Purposely giving her the complement she wanted.

"That's great Mai."

Ayako cheered her on, Ayako is a priestess though sometimes they doubt her presents here at SPR (Shibuya Physic Research).

Mai couldn't let go of the subject they were talking about before she arrive. She wanted to mention it but Naru seems very unimpressed. Annoyed, he closed his little black book hard with only one hand demanding for tea.

"Mai, Tea."

Mai got up reluctantly to make Naru tea, especially when he asked so rudely. Though everybody knows Naru loved his tea, Mai's tea in particular.

"Seeing as this isn't a café but an office, I suggest you all go home."

Naru stood up, ready to return to his personal office which she called 'his lair.'

"Ah! Actually I'm here for a job."

Tokigawa spoke up before he could leave the room for good. Tokigawa was usually pretty good getting job offerings when SPR wasn't getting any clients. So Naru was immediately hooked, squeaking his shoes as he turned around.

"Explain the details."

Naru demanded.

"Well you see, not far from my house there is this elderly couple. Apparently, they would wake up in the middle of the nigh with glowing children surrounding their bed."

He explained.

"Most defiantly a haunting,"

Ayako said with confidence.

"But what could have cause children to haunt this couple?"

John spoke with his left hand under his chin; John is a priest from Australia. Naru questioned the monk.

"How many children have appeared at the scene?"

"The wife counted a few time for a couple of nights, she said that the number drops and rises every second night; from 8 to 10."

"Naru here's your tea."

Mai put the tea down onto the center table, immediately sitting down along with it. Right when Mai sat down to join the conversation, Naru started barking orders.

"Mai, get Lin. Ayako, John, head over to the location with Tokigawa as your guide. Mai, Lin and I will arrive shortly, also Mai, inform the couple of our arrival."

Naru didn't shout but his tone mentioned his interest and eagerness.

Naru had Tokigawa copy the couple's number for Mai, everyone was soon moving about obeying Naru's orders. 'He didn't even touch his tea! Thank you for making me make it for nothing!' Mai thought sarcastically. Either Naru was super observant or telepathic, she didn't know but he quickly picked up his tea and began drinking it.

After Mai was finished warning the couple that they accepted the job and will be heading off immediately, Naru ordered her to go help Lin with the van. He now took over the phone, before Mai left the office she couldn't help feel a small annoying tug at her chest when Naru mentioned Masako's name on the phone.

* * *

**Day 1**

For Mai the drive over was filled with unpleasant silence, both Naru and Lin always keep to themselves. Lin especially he is the tall, dark, and handsome and most deafeningly silent. Barely anyone ever heard Lin speak, when he does it's only to Naru. Lucky for Mai she had the pleasure of talking to him more than the others have. He is a gentleman compared to Naru, and extremely helpful to the team.

"Hey Mai, you guys finally arrived,"

Tokigawa waved at them at the end of the drive way. They exited the van, Naru immediately heading to the door to gather more information from Tokogawa. Mai and Lin opened the back of the van, where all the high tech equipment was packed. John joined them not long after, offering his assistants to carry the heavier weight.

Lin, Mai, and John completed setting up base which was in the biggest room the couple had in the house. Lin sat down looking at his computer typing updates that only he knew about and would share with Naru, later never to be heard again.

"Hey Naru, well you fill the rest of us in?"

Ayako asked obviously looking at her nails and not Naru. Naru turned around looking at Ayako then ignored her and walked over to one of the camera's that have yet been set up. Picking it up he passed it to Mai, knowing she would know where to put it. Mai groaned, she was tired after a long day at school then worked to the bone by Naru.

"So far we have the information that Tokigawa gave us previously"

Naru explained.

"The house is only one level, layout; with one living room, bedroom, kitchen, and two separate bathrooms on opposite sides of the house. Base is in the living room, across the hall the bedroom is on the left side of the kitchen. Bathrooms are beside the bedroom and the ketchen."

Lin described the house layout to everyone.

Naru was posed leaning his weight on his back of his thighs to the table, just when Mai was getting out of sight walking out of the living room/base.

Mai was to place the camera in the bathroom, right side of the bedroom. After setting up the camera in the bathroom, Mai spoke into the microphone.

"Test, camera now set up."

She took a big sigh of relief to be finished and ready to rest.

"Good job Mai, return to base."

Naru's voice scratched by the walkie talkie replied to her test on the camera microphone.

As she was returning herself to base, she had to past the bedroom. Mai's curiosity tugged harshly at her mind, she knew better that she should return to Naru's side but it was in her nature to take a quick look. She peeked around the corner of the bedroom door, nothing was there.

'_Why children? The couple as we knew them, they didn't have any children._'

Mia thought to herself. Just recently Naru discovered that she was a latent physic, he tested her after their last case; Case: The Bloodstained Labyrinth.

She couldn't shake off this feeling that the bedroom wasn't the room that was haunted, in her heart she felt like the kitchen was what they should put their focus on. After learning about her new skill, she was positive that Naru would take her opinion a little more seriously. Quickly returning to base, she entered a very silent very tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong, guys?"

She asked nervously afraid that someone would snap at her.

No one replied, just stood there in silence. Mai began to wonder was she going crazy or was she seeing things, things like people being frozen in time. She looked around the room; no, everyone was breathing and still blinking. So what has got them in a knot? Even the elderly couple was acting the same way as the others.

'_It hasn't even been 3 hours sense we set up base, I've never seen this happen before_.'

Mai thought.

'_this isn't right._'

An unexpected doorbell rang out almost making Mai jump out of her skin. She was impressed that even the doorbell didn't get a reaction out of them. She quickly ran to the door, her expression dropped like a bomb. There stood Masako with a very worried face; she knew something wasn't right either.

"What is wrong with this house? I sense children everywhere, angry, and very violent to the owners of this house,"

Masako spoke behind her sleeve.

"Hey Masako, I seriously need your help right now!"

Mai grabbed her arm and dragged Masako into Base.

Masako started to feel faint, her hand still covering her nose and mouth. Mai was struggling to keep them both balanced; even now she began to fall into a daze.

'_Can ghost's produce gas? Was it even a ghost?_'

Then things went white, both Masako and Mai feel to the floor like dolls.

"Mai! Mai!"

Mai began to hear voices, the one screaming was Naru. Was it another one of her dreams of Naru, the handsome smiling Naru in her dreams?

Her eyes flickered open softly and slowly, Naru was above Mai one hand cuffing her left side of her face and the other on her shoulder. Naru's eyes were frantic, worried and relieved.

"Naru…."

Mai spoke out, wishing she could repeat his name over and over again. Though she knew that would be embarrassing for her and she was worried about Masako, even though Masako only shows rivalry to Mai she still respected her fealings.

"Thank goodness."

Another voice appeared. Mai was right to keep her mouth shut about calling out to Naru; the voice she heard was Ayako.

Mai slowly after waking up sat up properly. She found herself lying on the couch once again. What ever happened to her she dreamt it, Masako stood right in front of her held by Johns support. She was faint, just like she saw her in Mai's dream.

"Seems like both Mai and Maskao need to be keep care of, I'll place you Tokigawa to look after them for the night." Naru instructed.

Masako disagreed; she wanted to be with Naru instead of Tokigawa. Mai wasn't exactly still there so she didn't personally care, she just wanted some rest. And rest was what she got, she would never know the outcome to who would be watching over Masako and Mai.

* * *

**Day 2**

Mai opened her eyes to Ayako standing above her, shocked she jumped off the couch in a hip.

"Gezz Mai, you don't have to be so scared of me. I was only trying to wake you up."

Ayako claimed, and insulted that Mai acted that way to her.

"Well, you are frightening time to time."

Tokigawa spoke in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Ayako turned bright red with anger, how dare he insult her. She chased after him around the couch with her purse. Mai giggled at the scene, she almost forgot what happened yesterday night, she couldn't understand what happened. She looked at Naru with a hopeful face that he could explain it to her; he was her boss and mentor.

Mai wanted to 'desperately cling to his arm and…..and what!?' Mai realized her train of thought was wondering off again, again into dream land that Naru would make her feel safe. Lucky for Mai, Naru was more interested into the video footage of the night. Getting off the couch she bent over to also observe the tape, it was clear on camera 3 which was set up in the bedroom. Lin turned up the volume, laughter was faint in the back ground but that was defiantly children laughing.

"Masako, got anything else when you walked around?"

Naru asked; he was all business right now.

"I sense violence in the air, I can't fully see the figures but I can tell you for sure they are children. Most of the children are from long ago."

Masako continued talking behind her sleeve.

"Is there a specific location you can give us?"

"The kitchen."

Mai whispered, she was going to tell Naru before bed last night but things got out hazy and she fell asleep.

Even though Naru's focus was on Masako, when Mai answered under her breath he caught wind of it. He now stared deeply at Mai, her face was surprised. She didn't plan on him hearing her.

"Is the specific location you feel the strongest in the kitchen?"

Naru asked, clearly the question was directed to Mai but Masako answered anyway.

"Yes"

"This house is too small!"

Ayako shouted out, breaking the questionnaire, she never liked small places.

Tokigawa yet again started to tease Ayako, John tried desperately to stop them. Lin was doing his own thing typing away, calculating a solution to this mystery. Masako walked off to get some fresh air, feeling cramped with 7 people including her inside one small living room.

Mai stared focused on Naru's back; her attraction to him was slowly growing over time. It was slowly pushing the needle into her heart, with Naru's poison. Mai knew she has a crush on Naru, she figured it out not long after meeting him on the first job. Case after Case, Mai would always be pleased he asked her for tea. Though harshly, she still enjoyed his eagerness for tea, a way for her to stay close to him.

Mai enjoyed her job; the people she works with became her family, Naru as the number one on her list. She doesn't want to ever lose him. But the feeling from before still hung about in her head, that horrible dream when everyone just shut down. Naru's cool pose stuck there, not thinking deeply about the job but frozen. Thinking of nothing, Mai feared this new job, this isn't right.

~**Sorry, the chapter may not be very long but I do still hope you enjoyed it. I love writing stories, but maybe my imagination doesn't go well with words. So if anything is wrong with it, I would be glad that you gave me a review on it.~**

~~**Thanks for reading XOXO**~~


	2. Chapter 2 - Bruised

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Day 3  
**

Mai felt very anxious to leave this job behind, to finish up quickly and get out. But seeing how the ghost reacted immediately upon our arrival, Naru new that they can't leave this house until it is cleansed.

"Otsunba Nutsunba..."

Tokigawa was chanting a way in the elder's bedroom, while john was performing an exorcism in the kitchen. Ayako did he own protection chants for the base room.

"In the beginning there was god,"

Mai and Lin watched the two screens record as Naru closely observes the kitchen with caution. Mai knew that because both Mai and Masako mention the source to be in the kitchen he was to pay much closer attention to it.

Masako simply sat on the couch and keep her nose and mouth cover with her kimono sleeve. Shortly after Mai grew tired of watching two different incantations and shifted to sit beside Masako on the couch to relax. Her muscles have been on tension mode sense her terrible dream. None has mentioned anything about it, thinking maybe this is the time figure it out.

"Say, Masako? Do you remember what happened after you arrived here?"

Mai's eyes just blankly looked at the door to the hallway, waiting for a reply. A soft voice spoke hinting to fear.

"I remember you dragging me into this room and I began to faint. I remember the both of us on the floor gasping for air when suddenly I was blinded by white light."

Her voice began to relax again. And continued.

"Next thing I knew John was beside me, helping up on my feet...And Naru rushing to your side."

She Spoke that last part with strong jealousy. Mai new better not to pry any more but what she couldn't understand was why did Naru rush to her side and not to Masako. He has always shown priority to Masako over the rest of us in SPR.

What shocked her more that anything even the dangers of this house was remembering Narus expression when she awoke. His eyes weren't hiding anything like they usually did, Mai's heart beat in her chest. Glad that Masako couldn't tell that Mai was blushing like a mad woman.

"We'll I think that should do it."

Tokigawa's voice reached both Masako's and Mai's ears through the microphone. After so did Johns.

"Heading back to base."

John arrive first, then Tokigawa.

"I expected more reaction than this."

John stated. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"What do you think of the situation Lin?"

Naru asked after pondering a bit. All eyes were on Lin and ears waiting for an explanation to something.

"I'm having trouble figuring it out myself. The ghost react every night, reacted when we arrived, and now suddenly there is no reaction at all."

He explained after spinning his chair around to face everyone.

"It's as if the house is now cleansed."

John pointed out. But Masako spoke up immediately after.

"No. I still sense the aggressive spirits, though you're right that it appears that way."

"So what now? How are we suppose to cleanse a house that feels already cleansed?"

Mai spoke up with a small croak at the end of her sentence.

* * *

**Mid-Day**

Many of SPR went out to grab some lunch leaving only Mai and Naru alone at Base. Mai wanted to leave with the others but Masako didn't want to stay so Mai, the only other 'new latent physic' the group had had to stay behind.

Naru sat quietly in front of his computer typing information through the keyboard and onto the screen. Mai knew he wasn't looking so she took her opportunity to just stare at the back of his head. Watching his shoulders shifted when he types.

"I feel you staring Mai."

Her stare was interrupted with a shock and bewildered expression. Jumping to her feet, she did one of her most pathetic attempts at a lie.

"I...I WAASN'T staring, just ...just observing your shoulders, and your hair...! I mean HOW well the base is set up!"

Naru half turn his chair around, looking at Mia mumble about through excuses. He was clearly amused to her reaction, a very most very small hint of a smile filled his features.

"Mai, I need you to check out the kitchen, see what you can sense there."

He twisted back around to face the computer getting back into business mode. She sighed hard in relief, '_that was humiliating_'. She got up of the couch and speed walked out of the room, her face turning into a tomato. Thinking over and over again.

'_I didn't just mention his hair, I didn't just mention his hair, (ect)_.'

As soon as she enter the kitchen her stomach sank down to her feet. She felt extreme regret, anger, suffering, basically a bundle of unhappy emotions. And it overwhelmed her.

"Naru..."

Mai made a small whisper for him, a call for help.

Mai grabbed her stomach in pain, hugging her body as she slowly sank down to a fatal position. What ever emotion guided the spirits, it's source was located on only one spot on the body. Her stomach.

"Naru..."

She called again, but this time her voice was much lower the last time she called his name. Mai knew he wouldn't hear her but hopefully he was still watching the camera's.

"Naru, Naru, Naru..."

She continuously called out his name, whispering it as her voice slowly vanished and her moth was only motioning his name.

* * *

Mai knew that Naru wasn't paying attention to the camera's he wasn't going to notice her, it was in recordings anyways. Mai felt sick, very very sick to the stomach and she slowly stood straight and move herself out of the kitchen. Just as quickly as the painful emotions came it disappeared, but not without leaving a gross after feeling of being in her own skin.

Instead of returning to Base Mai Shot a quick, '_I'm going to be outside for a minute_' to Naru before he could protest.

While Mai stood outside John had returned with Ayako clinging to his left arm. Mai couldn't help but giggle at Johns helplessness, also glad that she could feel her face make a smile again. Lin must of arrived because Mai heard the door close behind her.

"HAHA Oh john don't worry so much!"

visibly showing that Ayako was having a good time, while John looked for a means of escape. They both greeted her with a confident grin and a 'please help me!' grin. Mai just laughed internally and followed them back in to the elder's home.

Lin had sent the elderly couple to stay in a nearby hotel, so they could have their privacy. The house would end up being to crowded with two extra people, and it was for their own safety.

* * *

Mai, John and Ayako reentered to the Base, only to see Naru and Lin discussing something important. Mai Tried to ignore what happened in the kitchen, even Naru wasn't mentioning it either.

Moments later the rest of the SPR group returned, Masako looked much better with some fresh air.

The house was pretty small so many of us were sleeping in the same room, Naru and Lin sleep in the van. Mai slowly opened her eyes, listening to the soft breaths of her friends in the room. Desperately wanting to know if what happened in the kitchen was recorded, she got her self of the futon on the floor.

She carefully tippy toed between Ayako, shifting after Tokigawa, then passed John. Made sure to sit down very silently on the computer chair, she automatically eyed the camera that belonged in the kitchen. Knowing how to work the equipment now she hurriedly re winded the video tape.

Mai watch her own figure slowly move to the floor in a fatal position. The camera did indeed capture her in the kitchen, thinking maybe Naru also saw it. 'No. He most defiantly saw it,' Mai reconfirmed herself. With nothing else to power her, she hastily regrouped herself to bed only to pass right out the moment she pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

**Day 4  
**

Mai was the last one to wake up. Jerking awake she looked around frantically, out of breath and scared to death. What ever she dreamt that night she can't seem to remember, and it worried her to no end.

Quickly changing into day clothes in the bathroom, Mai stayed clear of the bathroom near the kitchen making a trip longer passed the elder's bedroom. While in the bathroom she looked into the mirror and fixed her chocolate hair and made sure to have no knots. She looked away from the mirror to flush the toilet and when her face returned her eyes were filled with complete fear.

She slowly raised her left hand to touch her neck, what she saw in the mirror was a terrible hand printed bruise on her skin. It was clear as day for Mai, but she wondered why the others haven't noticed.

Her hands were unsteady, shaking as she lowered it from her neck. She was scared.

"NAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A high scream filled the house along with children laughter.

~**So yup this is how I'm going to end this chapter. Honestly I have no idea if this is any good.~**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stay Safe

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Day 4 -Early Morning**

"NAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu!"

A High scream filled the house along with children laughter.

Everyone at base panicked, they knew that petrifying scream. Lin burst through the door first followed by Tokigawa, Ayako, John even Masako. Naru was last to leave the Base, watching the others quickly arrive at the right side bathroom.

"What's wrong Mai!"

Tokigawa shoved bast Lin and banged on the door. Naru calmly walked past the group and stood beside the frantic Tokigawa. All of them were thinking of the worst, this mission wasn't going like all the other mission started with.

"Calm down Tokigawa, lets get Mia out first."

He place his right palm on Tokigawas shoulder, then facing the bathroom door.

"Mai? Can you talk to us?"

* * *

Mai stood staring into the mirror, frozen staring at her bruised neck reflection. Though she was scared, she wasn't shaking it was beyond that now.

'_Pull things together Mai._'

She thought to herself. She urged her frozen body to move to slowly back away from the mirror and get out of the bathroom. She was completely oblivious to the others already outside the door. She swore she heard Tokigawa call out asking what was wrong, but that was only her gut feeling.

Suddenly a calm voice spoke.

"Mai? you can come out now."

That voice that pierced her ears, through the terrifying silence. She managed to turn around, finally taring her eyes away form the mirror. There stood Naru, glowing in the darkness.

She knew this was a dream, or was it? Last thing she remembers is that she wasn't even _**asleep**_.

'_Could it be that I passed out? is that why I'm having my dream now?_'

She thought.

"You're not dreaming this time."

Naru's figure spoke up. He side stepped and pointed to the bathroom door, '_they're here for you._' His voice echoed as his appearance vanished.

Mai blinked her eyes numerously trying to focus, she was standing. Still facing the bathroom mirror, bruise still visible. That wasn't a dream but a vision.

"Mai, please come out."

Tokigawas voice broke through her train of thought. His voice was calming, pleading. She reached for the door knob and opened it.

"Sorry, I..."

Mai was at a lose of words, she really didn't understand what happened but yet she also did.

* * *

Everyone preceded to moving back in to Base, Tokigawa with an arm around Mai's shoulder for comfort. She sat down quietly on the couch as everyone gathered for an explanation.

Naru and Lin stood behind John and Ayako who sat opposite to Mai. Masako sat beside her and Tokigawa made tea.

"What happened in there?"

Ayako asked with a worried expression, one she wore when ever Mai was in trouble. Ayako was caring even through she though her self to be a divine priestess. Mai looked down and unconsciously touched her neck.

With that small hint everyone looked immediately at her neck. Masako gasped in fright, John replied with a '_oh!_'

Lin walked off and picked up a book, he wasn't bore and going to read he was working out a reason for all of what's happening. Naru simply stared at Mai, showing nothing like always. Mai shot her head up and looked at Naru, fully trying to understand what he was going to do about this. Her eyes began to blur everything she sees, tears dripped of her chin, her throat withholding any sound of crying.

"Mai, explain to us what happened in that bathroom."

Naru's voice was cold, Mai wanted to scream at him for being so rude to a girl that was about to breakdown in a puddle of tears. But on further observation she realized he wasn't happy with the situation either. He almost looked like the one that is most affected by the current supernatural work. Her heart throbbed harder than when she was angry, she covered her mouth muffling the cries that started to rise.

Tokigawa walked in with a hot cup of tea, he placed it down in front of her allowing her to drinking it at her pace.

"I don't know but...I..I saw this bruise and j,just freaked."

She shut her eyes tight, her ears picked up on footsteps that approached her. A big hand was placed on top of her head, patting once then twice. She opened her eyes.

Naru was on one knee starting at her tear filled face, even though she ever really sees him smiling besides in her dream she saw a face of great relief. Mai relaxed instantly and passed out falling forward, Mai's face fall into Naru's chest. Just before completely losing consciousness she thought she heard a beautiful rapid heart beat in her ear.

* * *

**Day 4 Mid-Day**

When her eyes opened up once more she was staring at the ceiling of the van. A mumble of annoyance left her throat, body aching and her neck was bruised badly. She pushed her upper body with her elbows, she looked around. Why was she in the van? She thought.

She reentered the home and bee-lined to the Base, she opened the door to see Everyone gather at the dining table. They all noticed her approaching when Ayako rushed over.

"Are you alright with walking about?"

She placed both hand on Mai's shoulders. Mai nodded, she was feeling much better than this morning. John had pulled out an extra chair for her and she gladly sat down on it.

Naru just walked in, he shot a look at Mai and then walked to the computer placing down a temperature tracking pad. Mai didn't bother with noticing him when he came up from behind.

"Feeling much better Mai?"

Naru placed a cup of tea in front of her, nodded to Lin to come join the conversation.

"I know you may not like me asking question but I need to figure out what happened."

Naru stood crossing his arms. Lin sat down beside Masako who sat left side of Mai, he put down a note pad and pen preparing to take notes. Mai wasn't in the mood for being questioned and she knew better that it was necessary.

* * *

Lin: "When did you first notice the bruising?"

Mai: "Just in the bathroom this morning."

Lin: "Did this feeling start when you entered the kitchen?"

Mai: "Y...yes."

* * *

Lin closed his note book, feeling like there is no more need to pressure her more at the moment. Naru nodded in agreement, usually when he wanted answers he would even make a little girl cry to get them. But he strangely agreed at stopping the questionnaire, Masako must of notice because she did a small 'humph' sound behind her kimono sleeve.

Mai looked between Naru and Lin.

* * *

Mai, was forced to watch over Base like usual. The house was small she didn't understand why she had to stay at Base, and that frustrated her.

"Thanks Naru, you might as well glue me to the floor here."

She dropped her head onto the dinning table. After a little stretching her body ached less, the bruise felt worst than ever. Mai could barely look side to side because it hurt.

Naru came in through the door alone, making his way to the camera station. Mai raised her head and had to shift her whole body to look who entered the room.

"Ah! Naru, how is investigation going? Any progress at all?"

Mai questioned Naru. He straighten himself up and doing his trade mark squeak the shoes turn. In swift big strides Naru stood before Mai, he place the back of his right hand onto Mai's forehead. Her face flushed pink with Naru's sudden action of care.

"Whaaa...what?"

She spoke out a small voice, trying to make it normal like this happens all the time situation. But to Mai's dismay if failed.

Naru did a small chuckle.

'_Naru CHUCKLED!?_'

Mai's mind raced in circle, zigzags, multiple directions. Was this the same narcissistic boss she knew?

Naru turned away and was about to leave the room. With one last glance at Mai.

"Stay here, and be safe."

~**Okay! Well, it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it but when I read over it I feel a bit of satisfaction.~**

**~Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**

**~Hope you Like Chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Astral Projection

**Note: (~) This means flash Back in the story.**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Day 4 Afternoon**

Mai's face didn't cool down until long after Naru left the Base room empty. She was having a really hard time comprehending why he did what he did. In order to try and distract her beating heart and racing mind, she harshly grabbed he pocket mirror from her luggage. Just before she opened it she took deep breaths.

Pop came the top of the pocket mirror. She looked at it and aimed the reflection to her neck, the nasty bruise was still there. She dropped the small slim oval package on the table, out of frustration she didn't want to look at how bad it made her look.

'_How on earth did she manage to get this type of injury? Or even how she totally missed it._'

Mai pondered for a while, while her thoughts drifted through many subjects. A click at the door made Mai jumped back into reality.

"Hello, how's it going Mai?"

A blond boy with an Australian accent walked in through the Base door. He was out because he dropped his outdoor jacket on the back rest of the couch. Mai didn't say anything. John spoke.

"It's kinda weird how this mission started don't you think? With you and Masako passing out and all."

That gave perk of interest in Mai's ears. She adjusted her sitting position to be able to see John properly.

"John, can you explain how that happened again?"

John sat on the couch and looked at Mai, catching her direction of the conversation. He didn't protest to tell the details.

"Well, what I remember we, Ayako, Tokigawa, Lin and Naru couldn't move for a bit. I felt like I was being held down my chains. I suspect it's the same for the others. We haven't talked much about it."

"So that's what happened."

Mai place her right hand forefinger and thumb on her chin, thinking back 4 days ago. She continued to look at John, letting him proceed with his story.

"I could hear you talking to us, loud and clear. Then you left, returning with Masako. No long after that, I was beginning to feel my body move again. Lin called out his Shiki, attacking what every was there. By then you two were already on the ground, Masako was gasping for air as if she was being chocked. You, Mai were already passed out."

Mai recalled that Masako also mentioned something like that.

~'**I remember you dragging me into this room and I began to faint. I remember the both of us on the floor gasping for air when suddenly I was blinded by white light****_._**'~

'_When Masako mentioned white light, that must of been Lin's Shiki._ '

Things where solving themselves with this new information John gave her.

"That's probably when the bruise on my neck first started to develop."

Mai stated. John nodded in agreement, not being that surprise. But what produced the bruise was still a mystery and the team wasn't getting anywhere with their exorcisms.

* * *

John made Mai tea before he went back out of Base to help the other in anyway he could. Mai hated being this bored and alone, even if Lin was around things would feel more time passing.

In a way to entertain herself she decided that she'll try her 'physic' powers. She wasn't dreaming the last time, something she has yet to mention to the team. Mai wanted to test it out before she can give Naru any solid proof of her new skills.

Sucking a big breath of air, she held it for a second then exhaled and closed her eyes. Steadying her breaths to a steady paste, inhaled, exhaled. When she felt her body relax she opened her eyes to see that she was still in the Base, it looked the same but felt differently.

She stood from her spot and walked to the camera station, thinking she fail at tapping into her physic powers. She looked in at the camera in the elder's bedroom, everyone was gathered there. Finally having enough, she left the Base room in a storm.

Rapidly reaching the others, she stood beside Naru. Something was off, it was like they didn't even notice her entering the room. The house was small and anyone would notice her stomping feet enter the room. She went to touch Naru on the arm.

"Hey, what's happening? I've had enough of you guys leaving me out of the group!"

When she reached out, her arm went straight through Naru's and her hand appeared through his steady breathing chest. She jumped back bringing her hand that just went trough Naru to her chest.

'T_hat was most definitely NOT suppose to happen._'

Her thoughts shouted out loud and clear.

Frantically looking around the others wondering what was going on, she noticed Masako staring at her. Masako was a spirit medium, if Mai was a spirit now then Masako would be able to see her.

"Masako?"

Mai hesitantly called out Masako's name worried that maybe she wouldn't hear her call. But she did get a reply.

"Mai?"

Masako replied with asking Mai's name. Everyone jerked their head to look at Masako, she just called out the the only person not suppose to be there.

Naru looked deeply into Masako's expression and followed her gaze. Nothingness was there, but why did she call out Mai's name? Naru and Tokigawa eyed each other, Tokigawa nodded understanding what Naru wanted to do. Tokigawa looked at Masako and asked.

"Do you see Mai right now?"

Masako slowly nodded her head to a yes.

* * *

Mai noticed that Naru was leaving the room while every one was occupied with Masako. Mai was curious to Masakos reaction and Naru's sudden leave of the room. Quickly following on his heels, Naru entered Base. There was Mai, her eyes closed and sitting positioned in a slump.

Mai stared at her own body in shock, how didn't she notice that when she got up to look at the camera's?

"Surprise?"

Masako's voice spoke from behind her. Mai turned quickly, looking between herself and Masako. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt fingertips touch her arm. Shifting her bewildered look from Masako to Herself.

Naru was touching her arm, a soft touch. Like her was wondering how to wake her properly, deciding that doing a small shake would do. He grabbed her shoulder and started to wake Mai up.

Mai touch her shoulder looking back and forth to where Naru was touching her and her current self when he wasn't. She felt his hand but she was watching it rather than experiencing it.

"It's dangerous to leave your body open, Mai. The spirits could take it leaving you in limbo."

Masako warned her. With that she ran up to her body and also tried to wake it, as soon as her hand touch her other shoulder Mai's head jerked up with a gasp.

* * *

While every one was outside waiting, Naru and Lin remained at Base. Mai sat silently at the table, while Naru lectured her.

"Doing what you did is very dangerous! You can't just carelessly put your body in harms way!"

His voice was deeper and louder than usual, Mai felt like shrinking in her chair. She felt it was a fair argument but give her some credit, she mastered how to do what she did properly. But when ever she looked at Naru pasting back and forth made her fill up with guilt.

"Naru, she was unaware of how she was using her physic power."

Lin tried to reason with Naru a little bit. But he only barked back.

"She shouldn't have even tried in the first place, with out me here or you or even Masako."

Mai's temper raised with the mention of Masako. She knew that Masako was a better person for the job in almost every way, she felt insulted that her actions were below Masako.

"Well sorry, for not being any help like Masako is!"

She blurred out, she no longer sat down on her chair she stood tall with her fist on her sides. Mai was feeling frustrated that ever sense the beginning she was only trouble to Naru. She saw that chance to be of help if she were able to do what Masako could, but it failed and only gave her a scolding from Naru.

She resolved herself to just go home and let them figure out the mission on their own. She stormed out the Base.

Lin sighed and shock his head in disapproval. Naru was on edge.

"What was I suppose to say to her? She did something reckless."

Naru growled at Lin. Lin looked up at Naru and patted his shoulder.

"That was being over protective."

The both remained silent. The others came waltzing in with dumbfounded faces. Ayako bee lined for Naru.

"What did you say to her!? You made her cry you ass!"

Ayakos rage was fuming. Even Tokigawa's expression looked tight, John was just confused why Masako looked worried about Naru's situation.

"What did you say!?"

Ayako demanded again. Naru gave her his serious face, and shoved her grip off of his shirt. He turned his back to them

"She stormed out on her own."

Is all he said. Ayako tried to get more information on what happened through Lin, but try as she might she wasn't getting anything else. Tokigawa was upset but knew that what ever Naru did was for Mai's own sake. He knew that Mai's safety was one of Naru's top priority.

* * *

Mai slammed the door to her apartment. She was enraged and sad, her eyes sting from all the tears. She was so upset with Naru that she just left him there to work for himself. She wouldn't be surprised if she got a call after that job that she would be fired.

"Stupid Naru."

she dropped her weight onto her comfy bed, digging her face into her feathered pillow. A nice feeling compared to the cramp living room and futons on the floor. Now that she was away from Naru and the rest, her head cleared of her outburst. She ran through Naru's painful lecture one more time through her head.

~"**Doing what you did is very dangerous! You can't just carelessly put your body in harms way!"**~

'_I know you're right._'

She now couldn't disagree with every thing he said to her. He was right, like always. Her heart hurt, she brought her hands together and placed them on her chest. Her knees were brought up to her chin and she closed her eyes.

"Stupid Naru."

She mumbled before falling into tearful sleep.

**~Well... The mission isn't really going anywhere is it? I'll try to fix that.~**

**~Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Back to Work

**~Heya! Been a while sense I made the last chapter, while I was working on my other story -Always Together (Fairy Tail) I was on a role! So I picked up on this story. Maybe it's a bit unexpected how it went but well, it's about time Naru showed ANY interest at all! Some people said it looked like he was showing more favor to Masako, so I needed to turn that around.~**

**~Enjoy~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Day 5 Morning**

Naru was awake before every one besides Lin, Lin was always the first to be up. None really knows what time he gets up, all they knew was that before they open their eyes he is already up and about before them.

"Lin, anything on the radio feed?"

Naru asked as he was fixed his buttons on his black top. He made his way to the camera station and observed the videos on each different screen, scanning quickly for anything noticeable. Nothing.

"Mai didn't return last night, it might be best to go check on her or call her up."

Lin spoke but didn't bother to look at Naru when he spoke to him. Though Lin had earphones on his ears he was still able to hear Narus uncomfortable movement to Lins statement. Naru cleared his throat very lightly, barely able to hear. Lin twisted the chair around and removed his earphones.

"So what's the plan?"

Lin looked at Naru, all business now. Naru looked back at him, then looked towards the door.

"I suppose I should check if shes alright. She does live alone."

"I strongly suggest that."

When Naru left the room putting on his also black jacket, Takigawa raised from his futon. He scratched the back of his head with one eye closed because he wasn't quite awake yet. He only managed to see Naru close the door behind himself.

"Was that Naru?"

He asked. Lin nodded his head, proceeding to turn back around and continue working. Takigawa who catches on quickly didn't both asking any further questions.

* * *

Naru knew where Mai's apartment was, it was on her job application when he first asked her to join SPR. Mai claimed that she didn't have a phone, only a cellular one. Which to Naru's disliking, he'd prefer her to have a home phone as well sense getting a hold of her at home would be much easier in case her cell was out of range.

"Apartment 31?"

He looked back and forth to the address then the building before him. With very little hesitation Naru headed into the building, the elevators weren't working so extra walking distance was needed. Though he didn't mind, Naru was fit.

After a few floors up, Naru was a bit out of breath. He wasn't expecting it to be 7 floors up. He took a couple of deep breaths to slow his breathing paste and wondered.

'She has to walk this every time the elevator broke down?'

He continued walking down the hall looking at each door to match the one on his written down address, finally coming up to door number 31. He double check one more time then knocked.

No one answered, he knocked again. This time he heard gentle foot steps approach the door, it stop short in front and paused. She was looking through the peak hole in the door as he just stood there waiting.

"What is it that you want, Naru?"

She didn't sound angry more shocked. He pondered his reason.

'I could of just called her cell.'

"Lin made me come check on you. He and the others are worried about you."

He said. Naru had his hand in his pockets and just stared at the door.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Naru said with a sarcastic tone, Mai didn't like that but why would he suddenly change just because he came to visit. With shaky hands she unlocked the two locks on her door and turned the nob. The moment she opened the door her breath was taken away, Naru was actually standing out side her door.

He was in his usual black clothing, but his jacket change his whole outfit. Instead of the his black blazer he wore a thin black fashionable jacket, with pockets on both side of the chest and two bellow it.

"Co..come in."

She offered him to enter, she tried to not look shocked and be nervous. Naru walked in like he has done it before, but you could tell that he hasn't when he looked around the apartment.

It was fairly empty, a small place with one bedroom, bathroom, the living-room and kitchen were connected. She had a small TV in front of the couch and a center table in between. On one wall where news article that were focused on the jobs they've done so far, and underneath was a table full of supernatural research books.

"This is your home?"

"It's all I've got. Sorry there isn't much to it, you can take a sit on the couch. I'll go make you some tea."

Before she could turn around Naru walked past her. He stayed silent as he worked around the kitchen, his silent attempt to make tea made her giggle. He was new to the place and didn't know were things were.

"Naru you don't need to, you're the guest here."

She stood beside him opening the cupboard next to the one he opened and pulled out a can of black tea. She shakes it at Naru and smiled big.

"See, here it is! Cups are in that one there."

She pointed. Naru followed her finger and got out two tea cups. While he rinsed them out Mai grabbed spoons, they began to work together in making the tea. Surprisingly they didn't mess up, bumped into each other nor did they talk to each other it was like they knew what the other was going to do next.

Once the tea was done they grabbed they cups and walked to the only couch in the apartment. Mai took a few small sips before Naru spoke up.

"Mai, you are coming back to work this afternoon?"

To Mai's ears it sounded more like a demand rather than a question. she looked into the black tea reflection of her self, could she go back to work? Everything about that job freaked her out, the bruise has yet to show signs of disappearing. She not only thought about how in every way the job put her in danger, deep down in her mind was that she KNEW she wasn't any help to them. All she did all the time was sit in base doing nothing but paperwork that can be done in a matter of minutes, then when she did try to do something it would go wrong and worry the rest of the team.

"It's probably best I don't."

She said with her eyes still looking directly into to cup of tea. She heard Naru take another sip and then set the cup down on the table before him. He shifted to cross his legs and placed his hands on his knee. He looked up at her ceiling and sigh.

"Maybe, but I would be less worried if you were at base where everyone can find you."

His voice didn't shake with nervousness even though the sentence suggested that he actually cared about her well being in that 'way'. Her hands began to shake with her growing tears, she cried herself to sleep the night before and she was tired of crying. Being so weak, she disliked it but she couldn't help them. Her clear refection in the tea was distorted with ripples.

Naru looked back down from the ceiling and moved his sight on Mai's shaking hands and sobbing face. He's seen her cry before but her tears were always for someone else, these tears were for herself.

"I'm sorry."

Naru simply said, he continued to watch her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so useless."

She mumbled out through her teeth, she put the cup down and used the back of her hands to try and wipe away the water fall of tears.

"I know I'm nothing like Masako, I'm not strong like Takigawa. I can't exorcise like John can, nor can I call upon spirits like Ayako and Lin. I'm just so useless, I always think 'why did you let me have this job?' Why am I even there!?"

She began to ball out, her cries ringed loudly in Narus ears. He place a hand on her head and gently caressed her hair. He had nothing to say about her insecurities, he never really bothered about his. He only cared about, was that he needed to be right when guessing or fixing a paranormal job. But when he met Mai for the first time, he saw potential. She was smart, and she had a thing about mysterious. She was perfect for the job, the complete opposite to what she thought about herself.

"Mai."

His deep voice made Mai look up showing her teary face, that no doubt looked like a mess. The look Naru was giving her made the tears slow down, she went from crying hard to only small hics and sobs. The hand that caressed her hair move down to wipe away a few falling drops from her cheek, she couldn't help but lean into that hand. Feeling so comfortable and relaxed she place her hand on top of his and spoke very softly.

"Thanks Naru, I'm feeling better now."

"That's good. I have to return to work, come back when you clean yourself up."

Naru got up and started to head out the door when Mai came running up behind him. She throw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, her face had a smile hidden behind Narus back.

"Thanks for coming over, even if you were forced by Lin."

Naru's body was frozen with the sudden hug from behind. It felt like his feet were bolted to the floor, his eyes wide with shock. Next thing he knew he was quickly shoved out the door, with Mai saying.

"Better get to work boss! Can't leave the rest hanging."

And the door slammed behind him. He looked at the door, a blank expression like always but his thought ran wild like an unbroken horse. Once he reached the ground level floor, he stepped out of the building and smiled to himself.

**~Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Not be Alone

**Ghost Hunt **

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Day 5 1:00PM**

Thought Mai seemed cheerful when Naru left her apartment, she had yet to show up back at base. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to come back at all when the door bell to the main door rang. Naru who was currently NOT free demanded Ayako to go answer it.

"Really? Can this guy do anything himself."

She complained while leaving the room, Takigawa couldn't help covering his mouth with his fist to muffle the sounds of laughter. Just before she left the room entirely she tossed back a red heel at him, he could only dodging it by a hair with fear all over his face.

"I could've lost an eye! Woman!"

She heard him yell as she walked down the short hall way to the front door, when she answered it was Mai finally showing up after hours of absents.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you come back last night?"

She was already throwing questions at her and she just only got back a few seconds ago. Mai only sighed to her answers and walked by after a 'Nice to see you too' look. When Naru looked up to see if Ayako had returned, only to his relief Mai was the first to enter followed by Ayako three feet behind. In order to walk properly she had removed her other heel holding it in one hand and running the other through her bangs, she was ready to fling the other shoes in case Takigawa decided to make an annoying comment.

"Mai, Tea"

Naru took a glance at Mai who looked back at him with little energy in her eyes, they locked for a moment and the broke off when Masako entered the room. She walked off to the kitchen to make tea, not only for her oh so demanding boss but also for herself, she needed something nice and warm to go sown her throat. The bruise was bothering her more and more and it was very uncomfortable. After the kettle steamed angrily telling her that it was done she poured the hot water into 5 cups of tea, she refilled the kettle yo finish off the remaining. All seven cups were finished and placed on the tray to bring in one go, right before exiting the kitchen she felt a warm chill go down her spine.

She re-entered the base and passed each person their saving the last two for Naru an herself, he gave her an annoyed look for saving him for last when he was the first to ask. She only gave a weak smile to him clearly still feeling the effects of her emotions prier to her come back, Naru didn't say anything. Of course Masako was enjoying her 'so called colleague' depressing atmosphere, she removed her hand from her mouth to speak.

"Well, well, well why is our a little Mai depressed? Did Narus lecture get to the better if you?"

Mai sharpened her eyes to shot a death glare at her, honestly she was in no mood to deal with Masako at her jealous comments. She probably wished it was her who got chewed out by Naru to so she could get his attention, Mai wouldn't put it passed her either.

"Well excuse me for being a little down."

Mai placed her hands on her hip and placing her weight onto one leg. She was pissed, just before leaving her apartment her land lord called her and said she was going to be due for rent soon. Mai hates paying her rent because she always cuts it close, not that she missed her dead line and got a decent paying job at SPR to pay it and to top it she still had school to worry about. If she neglected her schooling to much Naru would never let it end with 'you want to be stupid' comments every time she would appear at work on a school day.

"A girl has he mood swings you know."

Even she knew that sounded like she was on her period but she was for the next weak, her tempered trampled that flimsy thought. After a minuted of dumbfounded silence Naru cleared his throat.

"Uh-hum, I prefer getting things down then uselessly going into chit chat. Get back to work."

Of course Lin was the first to follow orders, then Ayako followed by John. Takigawa pulled Mai to the side while Masako simply turned her head away from Mai.

"Mai, you seem snappy today is everything alright?"

Mai looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I know Naru went to see you this morning, did he yelled at you again?"

That caught her attention when Naru came by her home it was fairly early, defiantly earlier that she wakes up when she at work so it was before everyone else. She was surprised that Takigawa knew as the rest didn't.

"How'd you...Never mind. No he didn't yell at me, actually he came by to ask for me to come back."

"Come back? Were you thinking of staying home?"

"Yeah, I feel useless everything I've done up until now has be nothing but trouble to Naru."

Takigawa smacked his hand on the back of her head then ruffled her hair messing it up. He smile at her.

"No way are you useless, actually you're the most useful...well besides Lin of course."

"No waaay!"

"Now stop with the sad look on your face! You're making everyone feel like crap. Especially Naru."

He left her in the corner he pulled her to and went back to work, Naru told him to talk to the elderly couple again maybe they'll get some more out of them.

* * *

3:30PM

**Interview**

Naru had Takigawa bring the couple back to base so he could ask a few more questions. The couple sat across from Naru and Lin at a four person table, Lin had his laptop open and his hands ready to type at lightning speed. Of course Naru was sitting beside him cross legged and folded arms onto his wide chest, he watch the couple intently.

"You said before that you counted how many children you saw. Can you go into more detail?"

The wife looked at her husband with worried eyes then nodded to Naru.

"Well, every other night the number would drop to 8 and another to 10. It's been in that pattern for a while now and only recently have we noticed the appearance of this ghost children. We lived all our lives here and we simply don't understand why they have decided to show up now. Could it be we did something wrong?"

Masako interrupted.

"No, they've been her a long time. You just never noticed their presence."

Naru looked on with his hand on his chin the other still folded across his chest. Then for a long while John spoke up.

"Do you know the history of your home?"

A good question, even though everyone knew Naru had searched every corner of the house's history it was still best to know what the owners themselves knew about it.

"Well, this how belonged to my father which was passed down from his father. My great grandfather was the one who built the place, It has two life time histories to this house and my father treasured it greatly. My great grandfather used this place as a daycare when he first moved in shortly after the place built and he got married."

The husband took a breath and continued.

"My father always told me his wife love children and would always invite them over, but then the children started to go mission. And she thought herself was cursed because after the kids visited one would go missing. Not long after they stopped the day care, parents were starting to get suspicious. I suppose they had all the rights to but they where innocent."

Naru continued to ponder his thoughts, Mai who stood behind him received another warm chill up her back and onto her neck. Every strand of hair jutted away from her skin, she was feeling very nervous for some reason. As she watched, the thought of maybe she could do the 'soul leaving body' thing again.

'No Mai! you can't do that again, if Naru finds out he'll make sure that the torture will last for an entire life time. And not to mention it's not safe!'

Her thoughts ran wild with a raging inner battle.

'But he said to not do it unless he or Lin was around, the both of them are right in front of me.'

'Yeah, but they won't know your doing it which can cause serious problems when he finds out.'

'He won't if I only do it for a moment.'

'Are you crazy? This place is littering with spirits of children! You were possessed before remember!?"

'Yeah I know, but the children look like they could use some help.'

'What help? were they not the ones who left the bruise on your neck?'

"Mai!"

The yell of her name reminded her of her surroundings, Naru apparently hand asked her a question while she was deep in thought. She shacked her head clear of any further thoughts of trying to help out without permission seeing how far that got her the last time. She wanted to know more about how her astral projection powers worked and the only other person who knows of it is Masako. As much as she dreaded the thought of having to ask almost killed her but Mai was to much of a nice person to really hate her that much, it wasn't in her nature to kick Masako to the curve just because she had a major crush on Naru and saw her as a love rival.

"Mai, are you paying attention? I asked you a question."

"Sorry Naru, what was the question again?"

Naru sighed deeply and turned back around to look at the couple in front of him, he wasn't going to repeat the question again. He doesn't like to repeat himself and that was a something Mai learned a lot about from ignoring him once in a while. Doing that only made her fall behind on the progress of the mission, which she had to do her own research to catch up. Take it as personal studies in the supernatural world. _(Which leads to her little corner in her apartment with pined newsletters of previous jobs on her wall and spiritual books.*From previous chapter)_

"Let's continue."

He resumed his questioning.

"What job did your Great grandfather have and what was your fathers?"

"My father worked as a construction worker, you know the shrine gateway? He built that after the original rotted away and fell apart. My great grandfather was a police officer, her dealt a lot with murder cases."

"Did he have any violent history? at some point in his life time?"

Lin asked out of the blue, usually he remain quite and let Naru or the others ask the questions but when he did need to know something he would ask. Those moments were rare.

"To be honest yes, the older he go the more violent he was towards people. It was the same with my father."

"Your parents are gone?"

Ayako asked, she made Mai jump with asking about such a sensitive subject.

"My father is dead, he died of heart failure. My mother is alive but you won't be getting anything out of her, her mind is long gone."

"I see."

Naru had thought out loud, it looked like he was getting somewhere with something. Mai watched, she really couldn't understand where any of this was going but all questions asked are important.

* * *

6:00PM

The group had played rock/paper/scissors to decide whether they all eat out together or went their own separate ways. Mai was picked to be the one representing eating out all together, and surprisingly Naru was representing going their separate ways it was funny how he's role fit his choice. In a rock/paper/scissors/match game it didn't matter if you were smart or not is was just a game of 50 50 chance, Mai had more luck.

Naru wasn't pleased but he lost fair and square and he wasn't one to be a sour puss to complain about his lose, even Lin smiled to his grumpiness it was funny how he had lose to Mai of all didn't particularly care about that she won but she did like the idea of being with Naru for a little while longer.

Before they left the house Naru had discussed about where Mai would sleep at night, they had all agreed with her returning to her apartment where it was much safe and further away from the spirits. Tokigawa gave her charms to place on her door for extra protection and Naru was to escort her home every night much to Masakos protest. Mai could help but grin evil at Masakos lose, she wanted him to escort her home not Mai.

They had dinner at a small family restaurant because Naru wasn't about to go anywhere fancy he always like to save money when he can, wherever he can. Every body laughed talked, they all had a good time Ayako would always argue with Takigawa and John made small talk to Naru and Lin. Mai on the other hand just watch in silence, she didn't say anything but she felt happy that everybody was having fun. Almost forgot to mention how Masako is clinging to Narus arm which of course he complete ignored, but it still made Mai upset that he didn't bother shoving her off.

* * *

8:45PM

Naru was walking Mai home, she wasn't feeling like the talkative type that afternoon and well he just never really shared his thoughts in the first place they were just enjoying the silence after all the loud shouts and laughter of their co-workers. So they walked down the now full of night walkers street where her apartment was down a few blocks, the work place was surprisingly closer to her apartment than she first thought. So her and Tokigawa actually close to the same neighborhood.

When they finally reached her building she was expecting Naru to start walking off at the main doors, be he continued to follow her up the 7 floor up stairs. She didn't bother telling him off.

'Just a little bit longer, just until I'm behind my charmed apartment door.'

She thought to herself even though she knew it was a selfish one, she liked Naru that was pretty obvious... well his blind to it, it was that or he didn't care about her feels at all. Even though he was narcissistic, uncaring, and no doubt an anti social douche in the worst of times he would always be there to save her one way or another. Besides the other personality quirk he was a pretty nice guy, and even with the nasty stuff he was the the same man she came to know and love

They had arrived to her door getting out her keys she opened her door. Naru stood behind her with his hand in the pockets of his black drench coat, nervously she twisted around to say goodnight. When she locked eyes with Narus deep velvet eyes her skin crawled. He was going to leave her alone at the apartment, for some reason she didn't want to be alone for the night in truth she wanted to stay with the other at base even if it was crowed. But here she was going to be left a behind with no one to use as protection, how did she sleep last night? Right her tearful state allowed her to fall into darkness.

"Good night, Mai."

He said as he change directions Mai reached out to his arm. She had put so much force into stopping him that she pulled his hand out of the pocket, both of her hand were holding his one. She trembled in fright.

* * *

**~That is the end of this chapter, I did a little progress in the case. Sorry I'm actually just going with the flow so the paranormal activity is just made up (O.O) SOOOOOOOO If you see that I'm contradicting myself, please tell.~**

**~ Hope you liked it anyways ~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lust

**~Okay, I'll want to warn you now that the case is taking a major twist! I don't know if it'll be any good but I'm trying.~  
**

**~Also this is the beginning of the romantic turn around *wink wink~**

*** = Authors note.**

Ghost Hunt

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 7**

8:50PM

**Day 5**

Naru was paralyzed by the harsh pull that almost had him fall backwards but reflexes came in and he caught himself using his legs. One of his hands was being held onto like death was approaching and the other used to maintain balance. After steadying himself the free hand returned into the comfort of the drench coat pocket. He looked at Mai bewildered by what she just did.

"Mai, I find that that was unnecessary. You could have just called out."

He said sarcastically. Her hands were shacking uncontrollably, Mai's eyes were squeezed shut scared that if she opened them she would be alone in the hall way.

"I-I know, sorry."

Only his voice reassured her that her grip on his hand was real.

"What is it that you want. It's getting late and I'm needed at base."

He told her. He was waiting for her to let go of his hand so he would be free to leave, but no she was still holding on tight.

"Mai."

He finally said, more serious now he was getting impatient with the way she was acting. Mai jerked her hand away with his command, her head hanged low so her bangs covered up her scared and shocked eyes. They way he called her name almost made her heart shot out of her chest. It was demanding and seductive he body was heating up, this was the last thing she wanted to happen to her. Mixed emotions were flooding her body and mind, it was all overwhelming and was giving her a craving she didn't want.

She was old enough to know what her body wanted, just she didn't want it NOW. Naru was there and he was watching, making it all the worst. Her entire being vibrated and called out, Mai wasn't about to show this dirty side of her and left him standing there confused.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.'

She mentally screamed at herself, she didn't want to be alone a minute ago and now she NEEDED to be alone. She ran to the bathroom to see what she looked like in Naru's eyes. Her eyes looked into the mirror reflecting glossy eyes, red cheeks, wet lips that parted to seduce. It was pure lust at it's fullest, she punched the mirror shattering it to bits, amazingly she only received one injury by it. She looked at the broken shards, since when was she so violent to herself? since when did she craved the touch of skin? Since when did she fall so hard to even think of these things? Since when?

* * *

8:00PM  
**Day 8  
**

They were packing the equipment back into the van with grim expressions. it took a week to solve the case, but it passed by so fast that no one really knew if they really solved it or not. At the time Mai was sure that this case wasn't going to end within the 48 hours.

Naru: "Come, let's leave before we can cause any more damages."

Naru placed a palm on the base of Mai's spine, gently pushing her forward. The elderly couple stood at the door way with dead looks on their faces, they no longer had souls so to speak. Not once in all the cases they've worked that some thing of this caliber. It left Mai with an after taste of a life time.

* * *

8:15AM  
**Day 6 (2 days ago)**

Naru had returned to base with a confused and troubled look the night before, everyone couldn't understand but knew it had something to do with Mai. Even Lin the only person he ever talked to about personal issues didn't know, which just frustrated every body else especially Masako.

When the morning came around everyone was hard at work doing the same routine they've been doing for the past week, still no progress. Well until Lin spoke out his suppositions.

"I believe that the haunting children are the children that went missing."

He said when everyone was gathered at the table. Mai made tea like usual, she also had a rather large band-aide on her right hand knuckle the hand she used to punch the mirror the night before. No one really paid mind to it but every once and a while Naru would glance at the band on her hand. Mai never bothered to notice, she was to busy thinking of other thing to distract herself.

'No matter what you do Mai, don't look at him in the eye. Try to just tune him out, only for now, only until you know for sure you can look at him with out...'

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the old mans story?"

Ayako asked disturbing Mai's thoughts.. Lin nodded a yes.

"Mr. Ohirono told us that both his father and grandfather had violent history. It's a possible theory that his grandfather was responsible to the disappearing children."

_*Mr. & Mrs. Ohirono are the elderly couple I haven't bothered to name them until before now._

He said.

"But, the fact that the children didn't show themselves up until now is still a mystery. Why now and not haunt the culprit?"

John asked, posed against the wall and his arms folded. He almost looked like Naru, he was probably picking up on some of his habits being around him so often would do that.

"Mai, are you feeling alright?"

Masako looked at Mai with an extremely worried face, she looked herself over.

"Yeah, I feel fine why?"

It was like Masako pressed her kimono sleeve closer to her mouth when she spoke.

"Because, you have a spirit attached to you."

Her voice cracked at 'attached', Ayako shot her eyes at Mai like everyone else did. Mai was simply confused she didn't see any spirit beside her or felt possessed so why did Masako say that?

"Miss Hara, what else do you see?"

Naru shot up off his chair, palms flat on the table as he leaned in on them. His eyes dug deep into Masako as he stared waiting for an answer.

"Miss Hara!"

His voice could almost be distinguished as a yell, he sounded angry, worried? Mai still stood there watching them jumping out of their skins about something.

"Miss Hara, please."

Every one keep their mouths tight, Naru just said please. Something that never happens, happened. Lin stood up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder for a comforting gesture, he turned his gaze to Masako and nodded a silent 'go on.' Naru then had his eyes on Mai, trying hard to see what Masako was seeing.

Masako's eyes were shocked then looked down, she knew then that even though she has things on Naru that Mai doesn't she wasn't going to get his heart no matter how hard she tried. Mai was the only one he called by first name, even cared enough to beg. She couldn't win.

Masako looked into Mai's eyes with jealousy at full throttle. This was work and Mai was in danger, she may hate her for being her love rival but she wasn't cold-hearted enough to let her be possessed by a dangerous ghost. She pointed to Mai's right shoulder.

"The spirit is right there, but something is different. It's not possessing her but attaching itself to her."

She said. Mai's eyes widened, she was starting to get what was going on.

"Has a ghost ever attached itself to a person before?"

Takigawa turned to Lin, he was much more informed then the rest. Lin shock his head, no.

"Masako, do you think exorcising it will do anything to Mai?"

John asked in he Australian accent.

"You can't its not attached to Mai physically. It is odd it seems it's attached spiritually."

Masako looked at Mai squinting her eyes to get a better, sharper look at the spirit.

"So to do an exorcism is out, if we tried we would be exorcising Mai's soul along with it."

Masako agreed. Ayako hugged herself from a shiver, Takigawa noticed and walked beside her, and rubbed gently on her back. A warm notion.

"Do you see what this spirit looks like? Anything about it?"

Naru had finally spoken up, he seemed to have shut up after his plea.

"It's a woman...she has a very strong emotion coming off her..."

Masako pause wondering how to phrase her next information.

"What emotion?"

Ayako asked this time. Masako looked at Mai then back to where the suppose ghost attached itself onto her, making have a far way look.

"Lust."

She didn't say any more when Mai's eyes opened wider in disbelief. Lust?

"Lust...?"

She whispered, it was meant to be in a normal tone but she couldn't manage her throat. Masako nodded, her face blushing. She looked so innocent and beautifully cute that Mai couldn't help feel jealous herself.

Mai was too dumbfounded to even panic, all she managed to do was cover up her cherry red face. When her head dropped into her hands to cover a growing heat, she felt a sting on the back if her neck. It reminded her of the bruise.

"Wait! Change subjects, then explain this?"

She leaned her cranium to the side and pointed to the neck. Mai's face was madly blushing red but she wanted to change subject quickly and focused fully on her bruised neck. Masako looked at her neck.

"That was caused by the spirit, even now its hand are on your neck."

"But I don't feel anything."

"Wait are you saying the spirit is still trying to choke Mai?"

Ayako and Takigawa said in unison. Naru place his hand on his chin, thinking hard on what to do next. Everyone was thinking.

* * *

12:00PM

Everyone was out doing their own thing for lunch, Mai was to remain in base until further notice. Lin was there with her but with all the silence coming from him it felt more like she was alone. She quickly eyed Lin then sank further into the couch, the cushions wrapping around her head like her pillow at home. Closing her eyes she thought through their earlier discussion.

'What kind of death did you need to be left with the emotion of 'lust?' and why me?'

She thought deeply, her cheeks glowing a little pink.

'Lust...Why that? Am I lustful?'

'Man, I need a man. Only a man can satisfy me.'

'Wait that's!'

She bolted up right, she was hearing a voice. Mai covered her ears only to hear another woman's voice in her head grow louder.

'I want THAT man.'

It said. Suddenly she felt pressure on her neck in the form of hands, it wasn't strong it felt more like a touch than an attempt to choke her. Mai place her hands on her neck, her arms shaking with fear. It was most likely wise to tell Lin about what is happening, she steadily stood up off the comfy couch and walked to Lin, taking a peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing in a way to distract her from fright. But...

The heart raced in her chest, and it took over.

* * *

**~So what do you think? Any good? Let me know your opinion.~**

**~Comments, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~ **


	8. Chapter 8 - Only Half the story

_Italic _means thoughts or inner speech, **_bold-italic_**means the spirit.~

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 8**

12:00PM

**_'I want THAT man.'_**

It said. Suddenly she felt pressure on her neck in the form of hands, it wasn't strong it felt more like a touch than an attempt to choke her. Mai place her hands on her neck, her arms shaking with fear. It was most likely wise to tell Lin about what is happening, she steadily stood up off the comfy couch and walked to Lin, taking a peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing in a way to distract her from fright. But...

The heart raced in her chest, and it took over.

_(Now the chapter begins)_

* * *

Mai's arm slithered around Lin's neck, creeping her finger around it. He stiffened in her grip, his relentless typing stopped immediately. In Mai's head her consciousness screamed.

_'What the hell are you doing!? How? Why can't I control my body?!'_

Mai leaned in closer, her lips almost touching the skin of Lin's ear.

"We're alone you know, we can doing things together if you want to."

She felt her corners curve up and perked to send a sweet kiss on the back of his ear. She could feel his body shiver, but just as she felt it he jumped of the chair. He stared angrily at her, he was not please. Then and there he figured out already that it wasn't Mai who spoke.

"I'm lonely Lin. Won't you comfort me?"

Her hand reached itself under her back shirt, grabbed hold of her bra and with a skillful removal the back came undone.

"That's enough."

Lin's deep voice raised a level, Lin barely spoke so hearing him outright talk was new. Only adding fuel to the fire.

Mai's hands shifted through her clothes to pull off her bra, Mai shivered; she wasn't wearing much in the first place.

_'STOP!'_

Her mind beat in her skull. The Mai outside didn't even flinch, she was wearing a navy blue tank and a high wasted skirt with sport shorts underneath. Mai liked wearing skirts but felt more comfortable with short for more...coverage, the skirt only reach half way down the thighs.

Mai dangled her now off bra on the tip of her right index finger, the black B-cup was now off her body. Lin remained silent not showing anything on his face, for once Mai was happy that he was the silent type.

"Mai, that's enough. Don't let it control you."

He spoke softly this time, he was trying to get to her. Mai watched as if she was watching a private movie, if she had a physical shape for her mind she would be bang on the TV screen.

_'I know Lin! It's not like I want this either!'_

**_'Of course you do. All women want this, it's in their nature.'_**

The familiar girls voice spoke.

_'Well I don't!'_

**_'You're a virgin. I'll give you the best pleasure of your life.'_**

It said with a chuckle.

_'I don't want this! STOP! NARU~'_

Mai screamed as loud as she could or at least mentally. This time she got a reaction, Mai's body flinch backwards as if she was punched in the stomach.

_'NARU~'_

She screamed again. Lin watched as Mai was battling it out eternally, his face didn't hide anything now he was clearly displaying worry. Mai looked up and smirked.

* * *

Naru was out fetching a few materials he thought might be needed, John had joined him along with Masako. Takigawa was dragged away with an angry Ayako, before they disappeared out of sight Takigawa sent a pleading look at Naru and John. Naru had shrugged it off not willing to go through the effort, and John knew that there really wasn't anything he could do to help. Masako just watched amused, she somewhat saw her too as a love rival.

"Naru, is this it?"

John asked rounding a store aisle, he lifted a boxed full of thick cords. Naru took the box and scanned the contents, being satisfied he passed the box back and nodded a 'yes'.

Masako stayed beside Naru, not wanting to be alone looking for electrical stuff that she didn't much understand. She was usually on the other side of it, inside the cords and through a screen. Being a TV actress didn't require her to video herself when others did it for her.

"Naru, what do you think of Mai?"

She asked finally after pondering when to ask it for a long while, she peeked from behind her red kimono sleeves. She had picked out her best for the outing, a beautiful blood red with black outlined roses scattered all over. He pale skin looked like snow, her black hair cupped her small round face. If people didn't know she was Masako Hara the famous TV medium then they would think she was Snow White.

Naru picked up a camera twisting it around and looking at it triggers and buttons.

"She's reckless, stubborn and hot-headed. But all in all she's a good girl."

He said, not getting the question right. Masako wanted to know how he 'felt' about her, not what her thought of her. She looked down at her sock covered, saddle wear feet and blushed a bit.

"No, I mean how to you think-feel about her as a person?"

She didn't bother looking up, she knew that he was observing her.

"Is that a personal question?"

Masako slowly moved her head up and down, she heard a low sigh and some movement. He had placed the camera back down where he picked it up before. Looked the opposite direction of Masako and replied.

"As a person I think she strong, how I feel about her...She's...an assistant and friend. Someone with importance."

He skimmed through the last part of his sentence quickly, Naru walked further away to blow off his barely viable blush. Masako had looked up at him the moment he said 'How I feel about her,' her eyes wide and teary. Naru's words contradicted with what he really meant, she lost.

But it still didn't mean it was hopeless, feeling change and she wasn't about to let Mai win. Not yet.

* * *

With shaky hand she remove the shorts, Mai was fighting with all her might to stop her self from doing something stupid and really embarrassing. Both her black bra and grey shorts laid on the floor together, her hand coming back up sliding her finger on her bare skin thighs.

_'N-no more. P-please.'_

Mai's heart felt tired, she was fighting hard and still is but she was losing. Lin had closed his eyes, his body still on alert in case she attacked him while he was off guard. He didn't want to pin Mai to the wall or floor to stop her from going any further, Lin was praying hard, believing that she would win this.

A thought came to mind, what if she caught the spirit of guard? But how, no idea.

_'Fine you win, I'll agree that I do want it. But not with Lin, I have feelings for someone else.'_

**_'Oh I know. But look who's here now, why wait when there is a meal to eat in front of us.'_**

_'Don't say us! I'm nowhere like you! I actually value my body.'_

**_'You won't think that when I'm done filling..'_**

The base room door came open, like if time was stopping the door very very slowly opened. Lin shot his eyes at the door, 'not now' he thought 'she's so close'.

John walked in smiling at Masako that was beside him, her kimono in the way of a smile of her own.

_'No...'_

Mai's consciousness lost breath at her words. If John and Masako where back then he would be to, her heart beat heavily to the ground.

Like the world was ended, Masako's smile slipped straight off her face. John noticed the change and turn to see what she saw, he dropped the bottle of water from his hands splashing the rest of it on the floor.

Before them was a Mai with her thumbs between underwear and skin, bent to remove and a bra less shirt that showed everything underneath. Naru walked in, he was frustrated that the others didn't move out-of-the-way when the stopped shortly after entering base. His eyes locked with Lin's and then knew why, he couldn't even have time to scan the room when he eyed Mai's getting undress figure.

Her body was frozen on the spot.

**_'Why?!'_**

The voice in her head said.

**_'Why?! It's not possible!'_**

It screamed, Masako's face full of horror. The woman's face was disfigure, the skin rotted away around her left eye. He teeth covered in dirt mixed with saliva, both sides of her cheek had dangled skin from being eaten away. The shoulders slumped forward, hands around Mai's head with bony and broken hands the left hand ring finger gone altogether.

She felt sick, last time she couldn't see the woman clearly only a blurred outline figure of her. This think attached itself onto Mai's soul? God help the poor girl.

She fainted into Johns stiff arms, he wasn't ready for her to fall but there wasn't any time. They both fell to the floor.

"Masako? Masako are you alright?"

She was out like a light. John couldn't do anything but rely on Naru.

Naru's body was rigged.

_'What is she doing?'_

He thought to himself, Naru's hand were in fists fists so tight that it made his hands numb white without circulation. He glared at Lin.

_'And you let it go this far?!'_

He mentally asked his #1 assistant. Lin caught on quickly and shock his head gently side to side. He lifted a hand top stop him from moving forward, Lin and Naru had a strong connection with each other. Naru knew what Lin was trying to do, the both watch Mai, still frozen on the spot.

Her head was pounding, at fist she thought it was he heart but it turns out to be a headache of the life time. She was no longer seeing Naru who had walked in on the situation, though see couldn't see she still knew what they were doing. Her eyes were open but she could not see, her brain told her that Lin stopped Naru from doing anything else and Masako had fainted on to John and they both were on the floor.

The pounding didn't stop.

**_'Why?'_**

The voice asked again.

**_'Why do you refuse the rush, the love, the lust.'_**

Her mouth quivered but spoke anyway.

"Because that isn't love. Just lust. I don't want lust I want love."

**_'The love? Sex is love! that's why it's called making love!'_**

It screamed. Masako had opened her eyes to the screeching voice, she eye the two and watched the conversation.

"You sound like you're repeating words of another."

Mai stated, the SPR members stayed silent and confused. They were only hearing one half of the conversation.

"You're wrong, it may be called that way but it holds no meaning if there really is no love."

A tear escaped Mai's eye, she was crying for her. She was confused between love and lust, she believed it until death.

"They go together but they feel completely different if their separate."

**_'Feel?'_**

Its voice less historical.

**_'You love that man don't you. Real love.'_**

It pointed its finger to Naru.

Mai had regained her body and stood up fully, her eyes lost in darkness of the spirit's world. She was astral projecting her self out of her body, separating her and the Ghost. They stood in front of each other.

"I do."

Even though she wasn't in her body her voice was heard as an echoed in the room. The other spirit looked at Mai seriously, the her facial expression softened and healed. She was a beauty.

Ocean blue eyes and fall orange hair, full lips that naturally brimmed with pink. Thin black eyebrows and long eyelashes, her nose was small and rest nicely in the center of her face. She wore a white wedding gown, her left ring finger still didn't grow back.

**_'I was to be married, but the man of this house hold turned me down and pulled out last minute. His father disliked like me, I came back for a last try at him again but was told off by the father. Angered that he was making the decision and not himself I refused to leave, he broke my neck without hesitation. I was later berried under this house, this was was over 120 years ago.'_**

"But why lust? why wait this long to haunt anybody."

**_'I was trapped deep underneath. As were the children.'_**

"Do you know anything about the kids? How are they connected to all this?"

**_'This place hold darkness. Pure evil roams the air, since the beginning. I've heard them whisper, cry and scream. They won't hold to sanity much longer, they crave the ending of the nightmare. They care of the day. Their father holds dear to them, their mother means no harm. Don't forget, never forget the day you went mission.'_**

Her words chopped and made no sense to her, it was like a riddle.

**_'When the mystery is solved, then their souls shall rest.'_**

"I'm sorry. You've been through a lot."

**_'Why lust?'_**

"What?"

**_'You had asked me, why lust?'_**

"Yeah."

**_'Before my love was torn from me, we had done it many times. But I was growing away from him and defiled my body with other men. My heart though remained his, regretting every time I betrayed. Maybe that was why the father had killed me, he had figured out my sin. But my loves was of greater heart-break, when I died I wished that I could have at least done it one more time; connect one last time.'_**

"And you held on to that wish."

The other woman grimly nodded, her beautiful face shrouded with sorrow. Mai didn't cry but she could feel her heart burn with the force of an invisible hand squeezing it.

**_'I cling-ed and it turned me to a monster. Sorry for my actions and sorry for making you betray your love in front of the special man in your heart.'_**

"It's okay...I'll deal with it somehow, maybe in a few years."

Mai's spirit self scratched her blushing cheek.

**_'One last this before I go, a warning to you all.'_**

She pause.

**_'The children are not children, wiser beyond age. The reason their free lie wait in the kitchen of the home of the devil. Step foot in its domain will cry its truth and shatter the souls.'_**

Another odd sentence, she was full of that.

**_'Thank you Mai, you taught me to value love again.'_**

The spirit walked up to Mai with long swift steps, she place a hand on her chin and brought her up to stare into her eyes. Mai stared back, what was she going to do?

And with her finally moments she bent down and kissed Mai, her sweet lips cushioned against Mai's. The shock shoved her spirit back into her body, like being shove she fell to the ground.

* * *

9:00PM

Mai had finally opened her eyes, she was experience the comfort of her bed. She was returned home, it being a dream didn't even cross her mind. It was real as reality can get. Recalling everything she brought her hands to her lips, she kissed a girl. Not in a million years did she expect that, not that it bothered her that much she was in spirit form at the time. She still could give away her first physical kiss to who ever she wanted, one in particular.

She was home but alone, it seems they brought her there and then left. With a big sigh of relief, she got off her bed and replayed her spirit stealing kisser's words as she went to make herself tea.

**_'This place hold darkness. Pure evil roams the air, since the beginning. I've heard them whisper, cry and scream. They won't hold to sanity much longer, they crave the ending of the nightmare. The care of the day. Their father holds dear to them, their mother means no harm. Don't forget, never forget the day you went mission.'_**

And.

**_''The children are not children, wiser beyond age. The reason their free lie wait in the kitchen of the home of the devil. Step foot in its domain will cry its truth and shatter the souls.'_**

What ever they meant it could help her solve the case, but before all things she needed to peace herself together.

Return to base, or not return.


	9. Chapter 9 - Out of Body Experience

_~Italic _**means Mai's thoughts/ or just thoughts. _Bold Italic _is the speech coming from spirit.** _Italic_ underline **Means Mai's dream Naru.~**

**~Enjoy~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 9**

9:00AM  
**Day 7 (Final Part 1)**

(Previously)  
Return to base, or not return.

* * *

Mai had made herself tea and took sips from the comfort of her own couch, she eyed the ceiling like no tomorrow. Her cheeks red again with the thought, it just keep repeating it's self over and over in her mind. It's just too shocking!

"_Haaaa..._If only those lips belonged to someone else."

She said to no one, now that she thought of it she was home alone. Did they want to give her space? Avoiding her? Kicking her off the case? Would Naru really take her off? Yeah he would.

With no further a due Mai jumped into her bathroom shower and shoved Vanilla coconut shampoo in her hair, she grabbed a little much than she wanted. Her hair was going to give off a strong smell later, Mai didn't care. There was no way that she was going to let Naru kick her off the case, any way she had information they needed.

After her 5 minute shower and 2 minute clothing fest she was ready to get out the door and sprint her way back to base.

_'Masako was there, she saw everything. No she fainted...but I know she knows.'_

It's the only reason they were capable of leaving her at home. Just when her hand touched the knob she stopped herself, what use is she if they already got their information. She'll only get in the way.

_'What about astral projection from home, I got a charm on the door and *I'm at home away from any spiritual danger. Yes, that's it!'_

Mai thought. A good plan, also Naru won't be able to interfere...Than again he might. That and partly to avoid meeting Lin, the gang...Naru, last time she saw them she was almost half-dressed, possessed. Her whole body glowing in embarrassment, both hand cupping her cheeks.

_'Oh My God!'_

Recalling the other dramatic scene in her head.

* * *

Naru and the gang was about to exorcise the kitchen, knowing full well that by doing so will defiantly piss off the spirit and that their lives would be in danger. Naru wasn't to stressed, the others can at least defend themselves. Mai can't, so he left her at her home. It would take her to long to get back here by the time she awoke, even if she full sprinted her way back.

"Naru."

An Australian accented voice snapped him back into reality, he was in charge of the team so he was to give the signal to start. He scanned the members who were prepared to get to work.

Ayako in her priestess uniform, John in her priest attire, and Takigawa in his Monk gown. They all had serious faces on, after what Masako told them they knew. Masako although told them a lot she had purposely left out that the female ghost that provided the information kissed Mai. Mai deserved that much after what with everything that happened. Her bruise was to stay for a while and it will be much more sore with out her mind distracted by work and full adrenaline. Also it's an eyesore, something tough to hide.

"You can start first Miss Matsuzaki, then after it'll be Monk, then followed by Brown. Got that?"

"Right!"

The three said in unison. Naru nodded, Ayako went into the kitchen first. As her first foot touched the tile floor a cold chill crawled up her spine, her back arched at the feel. She eyed Takigawa who was a few feet away now, just outside the kitchen door way. Her eyes worried already.

* * *

Mai calmed herself down, or tried to anyway. She had moved her mini center table a side to make room in the middle, she had drugged into her closet for a comfy carpet to sit one. No knowing how long she was going to be out, under her crossed legs was a round frieze carpet. Mai positioned herself like a meditation pose, she took deep breaths.

_'Okay Mai, let's do this right.'_

The likely hood of Naru performing the final exorcism was high and it would be impossible to get there in time even if she left as soon as she got up. This was her only chance.

"Sorry Naru, I know you're going to be pissed."

She said her final apologies, even if he couldn't hear her at lest she knew that she said it. Mai has no control of her powers yet and the risks of failing to return even if she manage to separate is impossible to tell.

Mai continued her steady breathing and focused with all her mind to a specific place she wanted to be. The curse kitchen.

* * *

Ayako stood in the center, the lights were off and the air was cold. She could even see her puffs of warm air escape her mouth with every passing breath that could be her last. She sight deeply.

Takigawa could hear her chant away from afar, his face stuck on a worried expression. This was really dangerous and could cost them their lives, Naru was usually careful about this kind of serious case. In the bloodstained Labyrinth case he backed out because the spirit was a monster, he has no way to exorcise that.

"I hope nothing happens to her, because I swear if anything doe..."

Loud banging on the wall began, Naru watch with an unnerving face. Though his eyes grew a darker shade of seriousness, Lin stood beside him at the ready when needed.

Ayako was still chanting, her legs were shaking in fear. Her eye's closed scared to open them until she finished her movement. Takigawa planted his feet to the floor, he wanted to go to her stop the fear, the god awful sounds.

The banging merged with children screams, they weren't screams of pain or fear. It was anger. Masako's eyes widened, much to wide for her beautiful face. Naru noticed from the corner of his eye, her was on alert and everything was noticeable to him.

"Miss Hara, what do you see?"

He voice tight, his eyes mixed with worry and seriousness.

"So-so many. There are so many, Naru. My god so many."

She was shocked, what she saw was pure terror.

* * *

Mai feared opening her eyes to see absolute failure but the only way to find out was too. She first peeked by opening one eye then slowly followed the other, she was in darkness. Her body naturally glowed so she could see all of herself, she managed to do something. Mai turned her head around looking for something, someone to see.

With out warning her feet suddenly made contact with what may seem to be a ground, or floor? She felt the familiar feel of a gentle spirit from behind. Naru's figure appeared, also glowing like hers.

_"Naru! Wait! Stop right there! Don't come any closer!"_

She pushed her left hand towards him as if her hand was a stop sign, he looked at her try to cover herself with her free hand. A chuckled escaped his lips, a smile she would never see from the real thing. With that she relaxed enough to stop failing at covering her self, she was still in clothes. She sighed in relief, thinking that was his alright to approach he moved forward. Two feet afterwards he was forced to stopped again by her frantic movements to stop him.

_"Okay, I feel a little better, just-just stay there. So...why are you here?"_

She demanded, thought he was a much more understanding person that Naru himself, he still had his face. Mai's hand placed themselves on her hips, puffing up her chest as if she was proud of being able to get this far with her powers.

_"Mai, it's dangerous to go any further."_

He said with a sad smile on his face, he wants to support her but this was stupidly reckless. Even so, she was strong and would most likely be safe in the end.

_"Yeah, yeah. I know! You're always complaining, that I'm always going into danger. But look, I'm no use if I'm at home. I want to help! And there is no way I'm letting you kick me off the team yet."_

She pointed her finger hard at Naru, a smirk gave way.

_"I know Mai, I know he is a hassle. But do try understand why he acts the way he is, now you better go, seems like things are getting hectic on their end. I'll help you in any way I can."_

Naru's figure faded away, why did he speak like he wasn't Naru? Have I ever heard him be so talkative before, yeah maybe once or twice when he needed to explain things to her. Mai looked down to see she was above the kitchen now. That's the place she needed to be.

May gasped it horror and amazement, the kitchen was full to the brim with spirits of angry children. She covered her mouth is shock.

_"I've never seen this many in one play! How come there is so many?"_

Her voice echoed all around, a small fox-fire floated towards her. She got into stance in case it was a cause for danger, but when it was right in front its flame turned to smoke. Then smoke to human, or spirit to be exact.

A small, girl about the age of 8 or 10 stood before Mai. She was all white, no distinction of what would describe a person. Like their hair color, eye color, Skin color, and what colored clothes she was wearing.

**_"What do you want? This is none of your business!"_**

Mai looked at the child's eyes, its sorrow was hidden by the very intense show of angry.

_"Why are you haunting the people who live here, they haven't done anything to you. And why now?"_

**_"She must have told you."_**

It's voice was raspy with discuss. Mai looked not pleased, she too was trapped like the rest so why hate her too?

_"Why do you sound like you hate her, she didn't do anything to you either. Is the only emotion the all of you have is anger?"_

Mai asked, furious. The girls face remained impassive, and spoke at the same time.

**_"She. She loved one of the men responsible. We wish to take our revenge, the owners of this house are their descendents. They will not go unpunished for their ancestors crimes."_**

_"What did they-he do to you?"_

She asked, Mai's eyes wandered beyond the spirit girl. Masako was looking at her, her eye looking to see who she was seeing. But then Naru distracted her,

**_"We cared for them, we love him. She never hurt us, we love her. But he, he we hold close for reasons far above your comprehension."_**

A memory popped into Mai's head.

**~''The children are not children, wiser beyond age."**

She was right, this girl speaks like she's older than she looks. In truth she was. The little girl looked at Mai than back to the group just to the bottom left of where they stood. Trailing back to Mai's stiff figure.

**_"I'll warn you now, stay away or else you all will also suffer the same fate. Now tell us. where is the Ohirono family?"_**

It demanded, Mai's spirit skin shivered. One wrong step will end her life. She looked at her friends, her family. It broke her heart with what she was going to do.

_"I can't tell you that. Not until you first tell me what happened to cause you all to become this way."_

Mai showed her most determined face she could give, the girls face scrunched towards her nose in anger.

**_"I don't like that face of yours young one!"_**

**_"That's enough Miri, a wondering curious soul deserve an explanation."_**

Another fox-fire transformed before Mai's eyes, this one was no child. She looked a lot like...Mr. Ohirono's grandmother, what was she doing there?!

_"What... Why?"_

**_"I baffle you do I not? *Chuckle. I suppose I would. I love this children, always have. But they ignore me when it comes to revenge."_**

_"Revenge?"_

**_"Come I'll explain everything to you."_**

The older woman waved her hand to Mai, like she was going to sweep her up. Mai looked at the group then back to the older woman, she nodded and followed.

* * *

**Masako's POV**

What I see is terribly wrong, something that shock everybody to the bone. My body trembled with fear, my heart squeezed tightly in my chest. I made sure to cover my mouth with my sleeve covered hand to prevent a death dripping scream.

They were angry, not sad, not regretful. They were pure, outright angry. Their voices could be heard to the SPR team, I can't even imagine right now how Ayako must feel. Being in the center of it all, what was Naru thinking? Sending the girl in first, he's giving a whole new meaning to 'ladies first'.

"Miss Hara. what do you see?"

Naru asked me, his voice sounded strained. I don't blame him, if he could see as clearly as I did then he would understand my fear.

"So-so many. There are so many, Naru. My god so many."

I could find the right words to describe to him, but I know he wants more. He always wants more.

"I see, so many children. The number I can't count, Naru, they're angry; so angry."

There was maybe over 50 children in that room, I can't even see Ayako through them all. The door way that Takigawa was standing in front was white to my eyes, every once in a while I see a distorted face scream pass by before disappearing again.

"Miss Hara. Anything else?"

I listened to his question but I didn't look at him, I couldn't. There was something else that had caught my eye, a different type of spirit. It meant no harm toward us, more like it wanted to help us.

"Miss HARA!"

Naru's voice had most defiantly raised to yell, he was not happy that I hadn't given him an answer.

"The children are angry at someone. They're not angry at Ayako or any of us, it's someone else. They keep screaming, some are crying. It's all a mess, I can't quite work it all out."

It was the best I could do before my legs gave way to my weight, I was forcing myself to stay upright for Naru's sake. I want to be of assistant to him, Mai always had that job not me. The feeling of the odd spirit returned, with my weak body and fainting mind I looked past all the rage.

"Naru...Mai..."

My consciousness slipped before I could tell him.


	10. Chapter 10 - One Hour

_~Italic _**means Mai's thoughts/or just thoughts. _Bold Italic _is the speech coming from spirit**

**~Enjoy~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 10**

9:00PM

**Day 7 (Final Part 2)**

(Previously)

My consciousness slipped before I could tell him.

* * *

Mai followed the ghost with out hesitation, even though she knew by doing so she was at great risk. Why she followed the two? Because what else was she to do? The only way for her to help Naru was doing the most reckless thing she has ever done. He watched as the figures in front of her floated ahead rather walking like she was. Mai wondered maybe because she is a spirit too that she would be able to also, she focused on floating. Nothing happened.

_'Damn. I guess some things I just can't do.'_

She thought. It seemed like an eternity as the keep moving forward into the darkness, when finally the darkness started to fade. The scenery around Mai changed to a house, _the_ house the SPR team was currently in.

_**"It was way back when the house was first built, I just got married to the most wonderful man of my life."**_

She looked down at the girl she called 'Miri', and continued.

**_"At least I thought he was the most wonderful, but ... it turns out he was easily turned."_**

"Turned"

Mai asked. Why use the term 'turned', what? Was it like being possessed? Or a more simpler word; changed?

_**"Yes, he cared for the children just as much as I did. But then for reason I don't even know, he became aggressive towards them. He would yell at the kids when all the did was play, then he would break things when one or two of them began to cry. As time passed the violent actions got worst."**_

"That's terrible."

Mai hugged her self in a form of self comfort, in some ways she was glad she didn't have parental figures. She couldn't imagine her life being treated with such violence. Mai was a strong willed girl, she didn't take the crap Naru threw at her. Maybe that was because she grew up with out parents. If she had them how much different would she be to the current Mai?

**_"Yes, I didn't know this at the time but he actually began to rape the children before killing them."_**

"WHAT?!"

Mai's voice echoed, if it could echo in such a place such as the afterlife. Her face filled with horror and disgust, her stomach dived into freezing water. The arms that were holding herself together sank to her mid-body and crunched under her weight as she bent her knees to the ground.

"How? How horrible!"

Mai's eyes opened after being squeezed shut, if followed the darkness of a floor and then to the ghostly white figure of a younger girl. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Was it with you too?"

Her voice shakes just as much as her scared lips. The little girl turned around from looking at the picture of the house, though everything about her was white it was like color returned as she lost it all again. She nodded her head, Miri's expression was lest angry, it was sad. Mai's thoughts ran mad, the treacherous man cannot go unpunished.

"Was he responsible for **all** of you?"

Mai feared to ask, for every question she dare not asked but no matter how mean or true they where; questions need answers. And answers is what Mai was determined to get.

**_"Most of us, some are from his son. Who too lived on this cursed land."_**

Her voice still ran cold, an icy felling went up Mai's back.

_'So even the Son, Mr. Ohirono's father was apart of it.'_

The signs became clear, the history of violence in the blood line. But why wasn't Mr. Ohirono like his father and grand father? If they're of the same blood line?

**_"If you're wondering, yes. The owner of this house is not like the rest, I've watched them. Truly the couple of fairy tales. It's unfortunate that they took over this house. The children went from grieving to rage, it's been to long for them to turn back now. Purifying them is impossible."_**

The woman spoke her eyes glued to the house in the distance. Mai's eye began to water, it was too sad to watch. It was the worst fate for the young, at that very moment Mai couldn't help but feel dirty that she was happy that it wasn't her. But if there really is something that could be down it's going to be the path Mai was going to take. The children deserve rest.

"I don't think it's impossible! There is still the question; why wasn't Mr. Ohirono without violent behavior, If we can figure it out then maybe..."

**_"I don't trust your judgment."_**

* * *

**John POV**

Masako had fainted, she was lucky I was close. I had to use all my reflexes to get to her before she hit the floor. Masako seemed to want to say something to Naru before she fainted, she also mentioned Mai's name. Which of course got the attention of everyone. Even Ayako who was in the kitchen, the mention of Mai's name stopped her chanting in its tracks. I was amazed that she could her Masako's whisper over the sounds of horrid screams and banging.

"Masako!"

_'I called out to her, please open your eyes!'_

"Masako!"

I gently shock her shoulders, she just can't go out like this. Not when we need her.

"That's enough John, she's not going to wake up for a while. Let her rest for now."

Naru's voice was calm, like always. I'm surprised we're even still here. A mission this dangerous needs to be abandoned, tell the home owners its best to leave and burn it for purification. The amount of children involve is to great and the rage has turned its masses against us. We can't do anything.

"Then what now Naru?"

I asked as calmly as I could but I could feel the pull in my throat making it come out a little meaner than I intended. Naru's eye's showed worry, something I or any of us have seen before. Lin's arm was on his shoulder.

"We can't do much at this point, just continue to exorcise to your best of abilities."

"BUT NARU! Masako said Mai's name!? That is a cause for worry! She just learned how to put her self in astral projection! What if she's here?!"

Bou-san's voice was raise high to a threatening yell. I could understand how he feels, I'm worried about Mai now more than our own safety. I tore my eyes away from Bou-san and looked back at Naru, like I was turned to stone my body froze. Have I every seen Naru look this angry? Have I ever seen the expression before? All the answers to my questions were; **NO**.

* * *

Naru's face was clouded with only two emotions; anger, and worry. His eyebrows sank lower to his eyes making a deeper frown, lips pressed together tightly as they became deprived of color. The abyss eyes transformed into a whole new colored world. Ayako had already ran out of the kitchen to get a better view of what was happening, she heard Mai's name mentioned a couple of times. Her eyes shifted between members and finally set on Naru.

"What happened? Why was Mai's name mentioned?"

She asked frantically, Mai was like a little sister to her. If Mai were to get hurt she would never forgive who ever did it. Naru change his view from John to the kitchen.

"I know Naru but think rationally."

Lin tried to reassure him but he knew it was futile. Naru knew that Mai was using her new talent to do something; something stupid.

"Idiot!"

He yelled. Everyone jumped in their skins.

* * *

**_~"I don't trust your judgement." ~_**

"I know you don't but what else?! Do you want to stay angry for the rest of your spiritual life? You don't know if you will rest after revenge."

Mai reasoned. Miri paused her face turned to a wicked smile, one that Mai didn't like.

**_"Who are you to talk about our revenge. You know next to nothing about us, nor do we want you to. Stay out or else I won't show any mercy."_**

Mai's face scrunched together like she was wrinkling her nose, her eyes still burning strong.

_'Watch Naru! I'm not useless!'_

"Then tell me. If you wan revenge how are you going to go about it with out a victim. You can count out Mr. & Mrs. Ohirono, they've got nothing to do with what happened in the past."

Mai's hand on her hips, a strong pose full of confidence. Her head held up high, back straight knees locked. Mai looked down at Miri as if she was more powerful than the other. Miri glared long and hard at Mai, she was already starting feeling her legs and arms going numb.

**_"If they aren't here by the hour, then consider yourself dead already. You and your stupid ghost hunting team."_**

With out another word she disappeared in a splash of smoke. The older woman looked away from the house and to Mai.

**_"I know it's hard to deal with them but I see that you have a thing with kids."_**

She let a giggle escape her white lips. Mai fell to the ground with a great big sigh, her face and body relaxed.

"I thought she was going to kill me for sure. You think so? I do like kids."

Mai replied, she leaned her self back on her arms. Her legs still to weak to hold her up weight, then looked up with droopy eyes.

**_"You made her sound like a little girl again. Didn't you hear it in her voice?"_**

"I guess."

**_"Well. I don't know what you're going to do from here but you got an hour to do it."_**

* * *

Naru stood in front of the kitchen door, pondering what just happened. The banging and the screams suddenly stopped. His left index finger in between his teeth, a habit of frustration. Not daring to enter the room quite yet he looked about the sink, the cupboards, the stove, the fridge. Everything a normal kitchen looked like. What made this room so much more special than the rest?

Out of no wear an apparition appeared before him, John, Takigawa and Ayako gasped. Clearly everyone there could see it too. A younger girl of the age 8 or 10 stood before them, her mouth move be sounds didn't come. Just like she came she disappeared, Only after she was gone did the voice rang in their ears.

**_"One hour, bring the Ohirono family. You will all died if not, only on the behalf of your friend Mai, I will allow this."_**

Time froze.

* * *

_**~I know it's a little short but I've be deprived of time lately. School, Yoga, ...catching up with Doctor Who! Yeah, the 50Th anniversary is nearing. (November 23) I'm only 5 episodes away from up to date with the TV show. (Season 7) So I haven't been focused on the story. Sorry.~**_

_**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~  
**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Possessed

_~Italic _**means Mai's thoughts/or just thoughts. _Bold Italic _is the speech coming from (evil) spirits Norma Bold is (friendly) Spirits.~**

**~Enjoy~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying attraction

* * *

**Chapter 11**

9:30PM

**Day 7 (Final Part 3)**

(Previously)  
Time froze.

* * *

**Naru POV**

In a literal sense time froze, just like when we started the job. Unbelievable, no spirit could have such power. The ringing in my ears keep itself steady, it all began after I left Mai at her apartment. Was this a sign telling myself that it was an unwise move? Or was it telling me something bad will happen to her? The young spirit had talked to Mai, she was here with us. The dumb girl can't do anything I tell her to right, but I suppose that's why she seems to get my interest.

"Na...ru?"

Miss Hara was waking from her faint, that was when I realized I couldn't breath either. How long have I been without air? How long have we been in this state? Damn it all! Why, why can't I figure this out?!

* * *

Masako was just now awakening from her fainting spell, she was the only one unaffected by time freeze. She looked around confused to why every one was just standing there, no saying a word of moving a muscle.

"Naru?"

She asked again, this time she got off the ground and out of Johns frozen arms. She eyed him then back to Naru, she brushed the collected dirt on her kimono. Suddenly Takigawa gasped hard for air, seemed like no one of them could breath either. Masako turned sharply to see him bent over breathing heavily, right next to him was Mai.

"Mai?!"

Her voice rang out through the silence, Takigawa stopped breathing again. Not because of the spirit's power but because of Masako mentioning Mai.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

After talking with Miri and the older women I made my way to the team. Miri had just finish warning them when I got a strange feeling, it wasn't right. I felt that my friends were in danger. I rushed over.

"Naru!...wait... they're not moving. Not again! I thought I had a bad feeling, this must be it!"

I speed walked to the closes to me, Takigawa was there posed in a battle stance. I walked around him and saw he wasn't breath also, damn what was I to do? I touch his neck as then he gasped for air.

A faint female voice came from behind me.

"Mai?!"

* * *

Mai stood there frozen on the spot, she wasn't expecting Masako to awake so quickly. Masako just stood there with a shocked yet knowing look. Mai suspected she saw her earlier when Miri was still around. She finally broke of their gaze, Mai turned her head to the side to see Naru also paused. He eyes widen.

_'Crap the others!'_

Mai's thoughts ran wild again, completely forgetting about Masako. She cam up to Naru and much more gently than with Takigawa she touched his thick neck. A smaller gasp came from his throat, Mai felt it vibrate before her hand left it. It was wonderful feeling, like she could listen and feel it all the time. Masako shot a glare.

"Mai. Why are you here?"

She demanded, very out of characteristic of her no doubt. Mai processed to help the rest. All of them held their throats in hand, Ayako's face was almost as red as her hair holding her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't move or breath?"

Ayako looked around frantically as if she could see the culprit, Takigawa walked up and started patting her back to help catch herself some air. John helped out Lin stand back up. Naru straighten himself out.

"I didn't believe that a spirit can possesses such strength."

John spoke, Lin nodded his head in agreement.

"I think this is enough, we're leaving. It's way to dangerous for any of us, that includes you too Mai."

Mai's ghostly figure had walked up to stand beside Naru, her eyes drowned in sorrow and fear. But she wasn't about to give in, she promised herself that she was going to help the kids get their peace of mind.

"Mai...What are you ding here?"

When her name left his lips it was sweetness to her ears, but it all came crumbling down with the following question. Naru wasn't happy.

"Mai. This is stupidity at it's best. I told you to not get involve any more, you are in danger. I don't need you to add to my worries."

His tone was pissed and scared. Mai's eyes watered a little but she wiped it way faster than they could fall.

"Mai, I agree with Naru. This is indeed most unwise and can get you killed. We all don't need that on our already worried backs."

Masako said, her eyes looked to an empty space beside the right side of Naru. He followed the gaze turned to it, in hopes that he was facing her. His eyes...were so different than Mai could remember.

_'Naru...I need to help these children. It's not right to leave things the way they are now.'_

She thought.

**"If you guys want to give up then that's fine but I'm staying. I know it's wha-"**

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't make Naru worry any more about you!_** -It's always about you! You need to always have it your way!"**_

The pause in Masako's speech sent shivers up Mai's neck.

**_"Don't you understand that this children are all nothing but hassles?! They're toys we created!"_**

Masako was being possessed. He figure glowed a dark menacing aura, everybody's stomachs sank. Ayako couldn't hold it, she ran to the side and pukes. Yellow acid mixed with digesting food poured out, swelling her now sore throat. Takigawa immediately at her side, hold up her hair. His too was spinning.

Naru's fists clenched tightly.

"Who are you?"

He growled out of his teeth, out of all the times to show its dark self it was now. Mai was astral projecting and could get hurt spiritually, possible die even. He possessed Masako and could hurt all of them physically. The situation went from bad to worst. They have two different spirit lingering and haunting this house. One that can kill & children out for blood or revenge, both were threats.

**_"Ha! What does it matter to you! The pathetic woman always loved children. Knowing full well that I can't produce them."_**

Mai was shivering uncontrollably, when spirit Naru materialized in front of her.

**"Stay back Mai!"**

A defensive stance took over his body, Mai blinked two...three times. Two Naru's where there! Awake and on edge Naru, then Spirit Naru. What was going on!

"Na...Naru! Wait, then..."

**"No time to explain. Just stay behind me at all costs!"**

**_"Leave."_**

The possessed Masako growled between her perfect teeth, her once beautiful eyes were lost of life.

"Naru...or other Naru...umm who ever you are?! What now? This isn't going to well, he's connected but it doesn't make any sense to me."

**"Mai, I'm...related to Naru. My name is Gene. But please, don't tell him I told you. Not yet. Just listen for now."**

The look-a-like of Naru (Gene) told her.

**"He is the one they're looking for. But for some reason he is able to hide his presence from them. He won't let any of us leave, we need to some how make the children notice him."**

Mai hand her hand gripping the back of his shirt, she was shaking. Mai closed her eyes shut then opened them again, everything was still the same. She glanced be side her, at Naru's angry posture and locked on eyes.

"If your name is Gene and look like Naru...Are you two twins?"

**_"Is this any time for chit-chat my dear?"_**

Masako's lips moved horribly to the words, this ghost was way to strong for her to hand on her own. Mai need to help her.

**"He's right, I can't talk about it now. HEY! WHAT ARE YOU!?"**

He screamed after Mai's transparent image as she ran towards Masako.

_'I don't know how I'm going to do it but I need to save Masako, Takigawa, John, Lin, and Naru. I'm not just going to watch as Naru watches a friend...a lover get possessed and possible hurt the other.'_

**_"HAHAHAHA! Come at me girly."_**

**"MAI!"**

"MAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Two deep deafening screams went after her.

* * *

**~Okay I'm sorry it's short...well compared to the other chapter, actually its second shortest chapter written. But I'm trying to squeeze the time to write-up chapters, but trust me after this coming Monday I'll be good to go again!~**

**~PLLEEEEAAAASE! Leave comments. and let me know what you think of the development.~**

** ~I Love it when you do (^.^)~  
**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated!~ **


	12. Chapter 12 - Burned

**~Hey guys I'm back (not really) But I finally watched the Doctor Who 50th anniversary special! I am super happy. I LOOOVED IT!~**

**~Anyways back to the point, chapter 12 is here. Undying Attraction is coming to an end, I plan to finish it with a Part 5. Sorry it took so long, The SPR Team still has other missions to come, (hopefully)~**

_Italic _**means Mai's thoughts/or just thoughts. _Bold Italic _is the speech coming from (evil) spirits.~  
**

**~Enjoy~**

**Ghost Hunt**

SPR Case File: Undying Attraction

* * *

**Chapter 12**

9:45PM

**Day 7 (Final Part 4)**

(Previously)  
"HAHAHAHA! Come at me girly."

"MAI!"

"MAAIIIIIIIIIIII"

Two deep deafening screams went after her.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I heard Naru and Gene's voices scream my name from behind me, I didn't bother to look back. I only had eyes on Masako's possessed body, what went through my head at that exact moment was 'kick the monster out and take its place'. Or something along those lines anyway.

Honestly I don't know what I was thinking, I just ran in like an idiot determined to die. Well It was too late now, at lest that's what I thought. When I was charging at Masako, or to more precise the evil spirit that was possessing Masako. In my head I just automatically thought I could do anything as long as I tried, running through it logically that was stupid thinking. For sure Naru was going to point it out after all of this is done and over with.

As soon as my spiritual body collided with Masako I could only see white light, within that light there was a dark; very dense black orb floating in the middle. Or what seemed like a middle. When I look at it it hurt, the still lingering bruise on my neck started to burned and my eyes teared up. What ever it was, it wasn't good and most certainly not suppose to be tampered with it.

Deep in my subconscious I could her Masako screaming in agony, a scream I really didn't want to hear. Upon the terrible and uncomfortable sound I redirected my attention to the darkness, slowly my hand reached out to it. Every thing in my body (or soul) vibrated as I got closer, I knew the feeling. The feeling of fear, what if feels like to step into the unknown.

"MAI!"

A familiar voice yelled over the screeching, a male voice; one she knew oh so well. Naru.

"MAI!"

He yelled out again. I wasn't sure if it was Naru of Gene, they both looked a like. Gene always pretended to be Naru, it was just to sudden to think of him as _just_ Gene. So who or which one was it calling out to me? Suddenly a new voice came in, a voice I've only heard once or twice before.

"No! Stay away Mr. Ohirono! They want you! They want the both of you, you and your wife!"

I tried scream out but it was thrown out the window quickly by another agonizing scream, Masako!

_'Hang it there Masako I'll get you out of this!'_

I yelled through my thoughts, even though Mr. Ohirono was there Masako was-is my top priority.

"Get out. You don't belong here, you never did. Leave and pay for your sins."

I told the black floating orb, as I suspected. It replied with a husky and rough male voice.

_**"And why would I do that? I like it here. I have a body now."**_

"You don't belong in the living anymore. And you're hurting Masako."

I bluntly stated.

_**"Pain is living. Aren't you yourself in pain? obsessing over something you can't have. HAHA! You aren't so different from me!"**_

He laughed in my face, the orbs outer ring scratched. The way he phrased my feelings made me feel really angry, maybe (just maybe) a vain swelled on my left temple.

"I'm not obsessing! Yes I'm watching, but we can't always get what we want. I won't let you have what you *want."

_**"Let's see you try!"**_

The black orb started to expand, getting large and taking what ever room was left in a space that looked infinite. Now that we weren't talking anymore, the spirit was focused on trying to expand itself to care about conversations. Then background sounds returned.

"MAI! Answer me!"

* * *

Naru was yelling, screaming Mai's name over and over as Masako's body screamed in return. Naru's fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white and his fingernails dug themselves into his palm, red drops fell to the ground.

Lin was completely useless and so was everyone else, all the SPR team could do was watch as Masako scream and Naru call out to Mai relentlessly.

A shaky voice broke the tension Naru was developing, his body went from tensing into an almost epileptic shock. The voice wasn't a voice he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Masako's POV**

I felt myself get lost in thought, the feeling, the way I let a spirit possess me. But this was more forced, I wasn't trying to let him in. I was useless now, I felt myself get more and more lost until a warm touch reached my heart. I couldn't see anything but I know it was Mai, she was doing something reckless again. I could hear faint muffles of sounds, I strained to listen further.

**_"Pain is living. Aren't you yourself in pain? Obsessing over something you can't have. NANA! You aren't so different from me!"_**

That voice belonged to a male, a bearer of evil. By just hearing his words made my heart shake in fear and disgust, this was the person possessing me? Mai was in more danger than she thinks, I could feel his intentions. Mai wasn't going to leave without dying first, that's what he wanted. Mai replied.

"I'm not obsessing! Yes I'm watching, be we can't always get what we want. I won't let you have what you *want."

Mai must have been talking about watching Naru, everyone knew she had a major crush on him. Because it was so obvious I always made mine more visible.

_**"Let's see you try!"**_

His voice boomed loud and clear, clear as day. Yet it was drenched in darkness, like the darkness of night. Mai was in danger, my heart was starting to feel like it was being squeezed and pushed out of my chest.

"Mai! Answer me!"

I heard Naru's voice scream her name, that wasn't making me feel any better. Was he even concerned about me at all? I was the one who got possessed after all. His voice carried fear, sadness, worry, anger, all the emotions he usually keep in check. Mai was the only one capable of that, the only one able to draw out his hidden emotions.

"...Mai-"

I let out a voice, I've been quiet for a while. I was beginning to think I couldn't speak, she didn't answer me.

"MA...ai!"

I tried again.

"Masako?"

She finally answered back. Thank god she was still alright, he was pushing me out. I was running out of time.

"Mai...Ge-..et out! o-f he...ere!"

My voice sounded like a broken record, but Mai should be smart enough to at least understand that much. She paused for a while.

"I can't! I've tried and I'm not about to leave you either! Naru needs you more than me!"

She screamed out, was she stupid? Oh of course she was, what was I thinking?!

"It's not m-e who - nee...ds."

God hearing myself trying to talk was terrible.

"What are you talking about, Masako?! He has feelings for you! He only sees me as a brat. I'm sure he'll be glad that I'm gone."

Now she was just talking stupidity. But Mai was just a normal teenage girl, she has her insecurities too. With me having something over Naru's head made it look all the more in my favor, that's what I *wanted. Yet still I was no match. Funny how she was right thought, we can't always get what we want.

* * *

Mr. Ohirono was there, he walked in on all of the commotion. In a matter of minutes things went from worst to catastrophic, SPR was literally handing them the dinner they were begging for.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I told you to stay at the hotel!"

Naru was furious, everything was going in all the wrong direction. Nothing was following the plan and it was getting more dangerous by the second. People who weren't suppose to be there where there, friends who shouldn't be in danger are in danger. Naru was in no mood to hold onto composure.

"Damn it to hell!"

He yelled.

"Calm down Naru, yelling won't help. Try to think straight."

Lin reasoned, he stood himself in front of Mr. Ohirono in some type of defense. Takigawa on the other hand was still tending to Ayako in the corner. He lifted his head to Naru's tantrum, he was baffled. Naru rarely screamed at anyone, especially out of anger. When Naru is angry his tone deepens rather that rises, Ayako had also noticed the change. John though also seeing the rage was starting to pray for Masako, he wasn't going to bother about Naru when he wasn't doing anything about the recent situation.

"I'm sorry, but It has almost been a week. We were just wondering if things were almost done."

Mr. Ohirono's voice trembled in fear and guilt. Naru sighed big, finally getting his thoughts in order.

"Mr. Ohirono, these ghosts are out for you and your wife. I suggest you leave _now._"

Naru growled at the word 'now', Mr. Ohirono nodded. He felt bad for interrupting and was worried about the warning Naru just gave. He was about to leave when turning around he was stopped in his tracks.

"Naru!"

Masako's voice rang out, Naru whipped his head around to see Masako pointing. His eyes followed an his stomach dropped.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

Masako was talking to me, but she was all choppy. It was hard to understand her but I managed to put them together making out what she meant. She wanted me to get out, after she told me I tried. Sadly there was no exit in site, no way out. Suddenly she was rambling about Naru needing me or something, it wasn't making any sense. Masako was useful, pretty, popular, and smart in every way possible.

"What are you talking about?! Masako he has feeling for you! He only sees me as a brat. I'm sure he'll be glad that I'm gone."

I replied. This conversation was turning out to be more depressing than it should. I heard her somewhat sigh. Out of nowhere the black orb touch my arm, I yelped in pain. I had completely forgotten about it. It had burned my arm, my skin boiled and scrunched together like melting plastic. The skin turned red and crispy as it dried. I ran or floated, what ever it was I was getting away from it. In this white light it was hard to tell if I was my self or if I was a particle in the air.

"Ma...i. Do...some...thi-ing."

She said. Yeah, easier said than done! Then an idea came to mind, dangerous, possibly stupid...yes really stupid. But it was worth trying. I looked at the black orb, it was still growing. If I were to guess its size I would say it was as big as a building by now. I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

Standing before Mr. Ohirono was the same little girl who appeared before the SPR team. Miri stood between the elder man and the door to the outside. Her eyes slipped to Masako then to Mr. Ohirono.

Naru felt helpless as a fly with broken wings, and the swatter was approaching fast. The end is near.

* * *

**~Pleeeeeeaaase comment!~**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated~**


End file.
